Nothing goes to plan
by PotterAvenger
Summary: Sebastian was meant to spy on the competition. But of course, nothing goes to plan.
1. Cousin

Santana was laid in bed attempting to have a lie in, after all it was Saturday. Though of course someone had other plans – for the last half an hour someone had been repeatedly calling her. Finally Santana decided to lean over and grab her phone, ready to go all Lima Heights on whoever it was calling.

"What is it?" Santana asked, instead of the usual hello, not even bothering to check the caller id.

"Blaine, Kurt, Artie and I were wondering if you would want to join us-" Rachel began, but Santana interrupted.

"I'm not going." Santana said quickly.

"To Dalton Academy." Rachel finished.

"Why would I do that?" Santana asked curiously, though already she was getting changed into her Cheerio's uniform. Well she was thinking of seeing Brit later anyway.

"Because I know you, you like snooping." Rachel said seriously, though Santana still laughed.

"Fine, I'll meet you there." And with that Santana hung up the phone. Of course she would go with them, but not just because she liked snooping on the competition. Another reason she would go is that her mother wanted her to drop something off for her cousin Jeff, but of course Santana had been putting it off all week.

Eventually parking her car in the Dalton Academy 'private' car park, not that Santana took much notice. "Santana!" She heard Kurt yell as she got out the car, sighing to herself she put on a fake smile and made her way over to them.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up so early." She said not even bothering to fake a smile anymore. She really wasn't a morning person. Before anyone could even answer her they made their way down the halls trying to find the Warblers. Which was a pretty easy task to do considering they were already singing.

Walking into the Warbler's 'den' Santana looked around curiously before attempting to find her cousin in the group – to say he had bright blonde hair it was harder than she thought to find Jeff. She was only brought out of her thoughts as she heard Rachel muttering something into her ear, not that she listened to it.

"So what do you think?" 5 words coming from Sebastian Smythe which made Santana think for a while. What did she think? She thought they sounded amazing and that the New Directions would be screwed if they didn't improve. "And what did you think, Sha-Queera"

Slowly Santana looked up at Sebastian and raised her brow slowly at him. "I thought you sucked." She lied. "If that's the best you've got then I'll wipe the floor at regional's with your Disney prince haircut."

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but soon decided against it and instead shook his head. "Come on Santana." Kurt said as the rest of the group turned about to leave.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Santana said with a shrug.

They flashed her a questionable look before deciding to just leave anyway. Santana was just thankful no one asked her why. Not that she would have a problem with people knowing she had a Warbler as a family member. But she didn't suddenly feel like being used to spy on them.

"And you're staying why?" Sebastian asked Santana curiously.

She just rolled her eyes at him. "Jeff." She said simply. Clearly not about to go into more detail with him over it.

"Ah, are you two a thing?" Sebastian asked with a smirk before turning to Jeff awaiting an answer.

"Shut up, Sebastian." Jeff muttered before walking past Sebastian and over towards Santana.

Santana was finding it hard to bite her tongue, with every smirk flashed her way from Sebastian was just pissing her off even more and he definitely knew it. She disliked him and she hated the fact that she couldn't hate him. Something she blamed Jeff for, 'he isn't that bad when you get to know him' the blonde always said to her whenever she'd go off ranting to him. So far his words seem to be nothing but a lie.

"What is it Santana?" Jeff asked in a rushed tone, something not usual for him.

She guessed it was because the Warblers were still with them, now she could do two things here. Be nice and hurry or be not so nice and more than likely annoy him. "What's got you so rattled up?" She asked curiously, already well knowing the answer.

"Santana." Jeff said slowly.

Okay, now that was enough to make Santana's decision. "Mamma told me to bring you these." She said in the loudest yet sarcastic tone of voice she could think of before passing the large brown bag over to the now red faced Warbler. "And she told me to invite you for tea." With that a few Warblers let out a laugh – including Sebastian who was watching with interest.

"I don't think-" Jeff began but got cut off.

"If you want to keep that precious uniform of yours I would suggest doing as she wants." Santana tried saying innocently but the hint of her willing to burn it just for fun was taking the innocence away from her words.

"Fine." Jeff said slowly before looking up at Sebastian who was still laughing. The sparkle now in Jeff's eyes were enough to tell that he was now up to no good. "But Sebastian comes with me." And then the room went silent. Both Santana and Sebastian now glaring at the smirking blonde.

"You know what." Santana said slowly breaking the silence. "I will enjoy burning everything you love tonight." And without any further warning Santana and Sebastian both went for him at the same time, pushing him out of the room by his shoulders.

"Jeff." Sebastian began slowly once he directed both Jeff and Santana into an empty dim lit classroom.

"Would you want to be in a room with Santana alone, you would not have needed to bring me here." Jeff said with a smirk, causing Sebastian to glare at the blonde even more.

"Jeff." Santana began. "Sweetie." She added. "Most annoying person in the world." She said just before grabbing his tie and pulling him down slightly – though not enough to choke him.

"Why do you want me going?" Sebastian asked stepping away from Santana and Jeff.

"Have you met Santana's mother? I don't want to sit around listening to them arguing over-" Jeff began but got lightly kicked in the leg. "Moral support?"

"Ask Nick?" Sebastian asked almost sounding helpless. Never had the pair heard him like that and in any other situation Santana would laugh.

"He would enjoy it too much." Jeff said with a shrug.

Santana now let him go and leaned on a table. Tilting her head to the side slightly instead of tuning into their conversation, she was now thinking of ways to get her cousin back for now 'inviting' Sebastian around to her house for dinner where they would have to be civil and pretend to be 'friends'.

"Now I have class, bye." And before either of them could stop him Jeff had literally ran out of the room and now down the hall. Neither Sebastian or Santana being bothered to catch him.

"How to get back at him.." Santana said slowly.

"What?" Sebastian asked confused. He wasn't going; he couldn't be forced to go. Especially not with someone who he actually wasn't friends with to someone who he didn't like's house to sit down with her mother and talk over dinner. Nope, not going to happen one bit.

"Would I burn his stuff he'd be momentarily mad at me." She said with a shrug. "Would I trash his room he would just clean it again." She added before smirking. "Can you get spy cameras online? Ah, the things I could do with one."

For a moment Sebastian just stared at Santana. He imagined her to be a boring person to be around who just pretends to be a bitch to stand out from the rest of her pathetic Glee club. Now Sebastian was surprised that was not the case. "I'm more than sure that would be an invasion of privacy and he could sue."

Santana nodded slowly, still thinking of things to do to her cousin. "I could dump kittens on him, he's allergic."

"Would you really want to do that to your brother?" He asked.

"Cousin." She added before crossing her arms.

"Right." He said slowly before making his way to the door. "I'm just gonna go." And with that he was gone. Santana followed shortly, though instead of going to see Brit like she planned she instead drove straight home and stayed in her bedroom all day still thinking of plans to get Jeff with.


	2. My Place

Sebastian was sat in his room thinking, waiting for Hunter to come back. Honestly he didn't even know what to think of the day so far. One moment it was going as he would think usual, the next he sat there almost confused to what happened. Of course, Sebastian blamed everything entirely on Santana. Not that he had anything against her, well not much against her. But she was the one that confused him. For one, she caught his attention in ways he's never experienced before. Another is that thanks to her talking to Jeff he was now supposed to go and have dinner with them – not that he was going – but it still confused him to how his day ended with that.

"How long have you been up here?" Hunter asked as he came in, dropping his bags down on the floor he came and sat opposite Sebastian on his bed.

"A while." Sebastian said with a shrug, not caring to think of how long he'd actually been up there. A good hour and half at least.

"Are you going then?" Hunter asked with a smirk.

"Going?" He clearly wasn't catching on to what Hunter was asking him.

"With Jeff." He raised his brow at him.

"No." Sebastian said with a shrug. "Why would I want to go?"

"You could spy on the competition." Hunter said with a smirk.

For a moment Sebastian watched Hunter, contemplating whether or not that would indeed be a good idea. Spying on the competition from the inside. "I suppose I could."

"Well we all know Jeff won't do it." He said with a laugh. "And you can annoy Jeff, I suppose."

Sebastian raised his brow at Hunter. "What?"

"He doesn't expect you to go, does he?" Hunter asked. "And should you end up going, Santana will make him pay for that."

Sebastian couldn't help but to just laugh. Indeed annoying Jeff did actually sound like fun, well after all he basically did ask for it by 'inviting' him to go with him over for dinner. "Fine, but just this once."

Three hours and 45 minutes later, Sebastian went to meet Jeff outside. By the look on Jeff's face Sebastian could tell he wasn't expecting him to actually show up. "We going then?"

"Er.. Yeah." Jeff said slowly. The rest of the walk to Santana's house was a walk in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Though surprisingly no insults were said, yet.

"Is that her house?" Sebastian asked surprised, walking through a neat garden up to a nice white and grey house. Nothing he would have never expected Santana to live in.

"No." Jeff said. "Its her mothers. Santana has a flat."

"Oh, right." Now Sebastian was definitely surprised. He wasn't expecting to hear that Santana got her own place so soon.

Inside the house Santana's mother greeted the boys with a warm welcome before yelling for Santana to come down stairs and eat with them. As she walked into the kitchen, she almost choked on air as she noticed Sebastian sat there smirking while Jeff looked extremely uncomfortable. "I have to nip out." Santana's mother said. "Enjoy." And with that she was gone, leaving Santana to stand there with her mouth almost dropped. Would she have known her mother would do this, she would not have mentioned anything to Jeff.

"Santana." Jeff said slowly once he heard the door shut. "Can we kick him out now?"

Santana turned slowly to face Jeff before sitting down opposite the two Warblers. "He can stay." She said with her brow raised slightly, Sebastian's smirk growing stronger now knowing that Jeff had to put up with him. "You invited him." She added. "Your problem."

Jeff pouted before standing up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Good to know." Both Sebastian and Santana said in union, causing Jeff to laugh on his way out.

Both Santana and Sebastian sat in silence for a few moments before Santana finally spoke. "Why are you here?"

"Jeff invited me." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Why are you really here?" She clearly was not buying that he was innocent. She knew better.

"I wanted to see you." He asked more than said, hoping she would buy that. But the look on her face was telling a different story. "I knew it would annoy Jeff if I showed up." At least he was half honest.

"Hm" Santana said slowly, just about the same time Jeff walked back into the room. "Come on." She said before leaving the room with both Warblers.

"Where?" Jeff asked curiously.

"My place." She said, before either of them could complain already the persuasive Latina was driving them to her apartment. The journey was of course in silence, almost an awkard silence but no one seemed to be complaining about it.

"What now?" Jeff asked suspiciously as they walked into Santana's apartment, instantly they all sat down on the sofa. Though no on turned the TV on.

"I prefer my place, rather than my mothers, don't you?" Santana asked curiously before deliberately leaning on Sebastian's shoulder.

For a moment Sebastian wondered what Santana was doing, but glancing up at Jeff and seeing his unamused expression he soon catched on to it. She was deliberately annoying Jeff. "I do." He said with a smirk.

"Santana." Jeff began slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Leaning, what does it look like?" Santana said just as Sebastian moved his arm around her – causing her to now lean on his chest.

"It looks like you two are together." Jeff almost spit out.

"And what if we were?" Sebastian asked curiously, before flashing a smirk Jeff's way. He was indeed having fun annoying Jeff this way. Out of everything he'd ever said to him, he was surprised this got him most rattled up.

"I will person-" Jeff began to say something rather threatening towards Sebastian but quickly got cut off by Santana.

"Its my choice." Santana said sharply. "You can either be happy for me or you know where the door is."

For a moment both Sebastian and Jeff stared at her, though soon enough Jeff rose to his feet. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and just walked out the little apartment. As soon as the door closed Santana couldn't help but to laugh. "That was fun." Sebastian said with a chuckle, though he didn't move his arm from around her.

"Its always fun teasing him." Santana said still amused by her cousin. Only after about 5 minutes did Santana eventually move from practically laying on Sebastian. "Do you wanna do so something?" Santana then asked randomly as she grabbed the TV remote.

"Sure." Sebastian said surprised, he honestly thought she would have kicked him out by now. Not that he was complaining, he knew the longer he stayed at Santana's the more Jeff would be annoyed.

For the next 4 hours, until it got to 10:25pm, Sebastian and Santana just sat watching TV and talking as if they'd been friends for years. As if there was nothing they disliked about each other. But reality was they weren't friends and probably never would be. But neither of them cared at the moment, they were too busy enjoying themselves to actually care over that.

"I really should be going." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Yeah, or else I'm sure Jeff will come back for you." Santana was clearly joking but she figured Jeff was waiting up for Sebastian to get back.

"Probably." And with that said Sebastian was out the door, leaving Santana still sat on the sofa – until she moved to lock the door and get into bed of course. Though she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she kept picturing herself laid on Sebastian's chest, hearing his heart beat. Smelling his sweet smell. His arm wrapped around her. Thoughts she wasn't used to having of anyone and thoughts she wasn't about to start over thinking. In the end Santana decided to watch TV on her laptop in bed – eventually she fell to sleep watching 'The Vampire Diaries'.


	3. Deal

It took an hour for Sebastian to get back to Dalton, definitely Jeff would be mad. It actually amused Sebastian how mad Jeff seemed to get over the idea of him and Santana being a couple. Actually those thoughts did put a cheeky smile on his face, not for the fact that the idea wasn't something Jeff liked but because they weren't that bad a thoughts. The night he spent with Santana just talking and watching TV was a nice change for him. He rarely did that himself never mind with a 'friend'.

"You're late." A tired yet annoyed Jeff said just as Sebastian walked through the large oak doors of Dalton Academy.

"I didn't realize I was being timed." Sebastian got out sarcastically, though he didn't stop to chat.

"Stay away from Santana." Jeff said jogging after him.

Sebastian just laughed at that, he always did love seeing Jeff so tense. "Why don't you." Sebastian stopped to turn and look Jeff straight in the eye. "Leave us alone."

Jeff stared at Sebastian for a moment. He didn't find this funny, if anything he was actually worried about Santana. He knew how Sebastian could be and had never seen him be nice to anyone. He didn't want Santana to be with someone like that. "It won't last." He muttered before turning on his heel and walking back to his dorm.

Sebastian didn't bother waiting around for much longer after Jeff had given up on the whole speech he obviously had planned. Even if he were with Santana, that speech wasn't much to make him want to have ditched her. In fact it would make him more determined to be with her – and now he would probably do that.

"You took your time." Hunter said, still sitting on his bed as he was earlier.

"You didn't wait up for me, did you?" Sebastian asked curiously before throwing his clothes off and changing quickly into his pjs.

"Someone had to make sure you came home alive." Hunter said with a chuckle. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, now getting into bed.

"Jeff came back in a huff, Not even Nick could calm him down." Hunter got out with a shrug before he too got comfortable in bed. "I wanna know what happened."

"We went, we left, we made Jeff leave them watched TV." Sebastian got out with a shrug, not really caring to explain more on the day.

"What did you do, shove him out the door?" Hunter asked jokingly, clearly finding it just as amusing as Sebastian first did when Jeff left.

"Something like that." And with that Sebastian just fell to sleep. Not wanting to talk more with Hunter, after all it was just past 11 at night.

The next day started pretty quickly for Sebastian. He was up at 6am and already out the doors of Dalton by 8am. There were very few people up at Dalton roaming the corridors as early as Sebastian had been – even Hunter was still sound asleep. Normally Sebastian would too sleep in on a Sunday but for once he didn't feel like it. Already in his car he found himself driving over to Santana's apartment.

Knocking on her door Sebastian stood there smirking to himself. "What are you doing here?" Santana said sounding like she had only just woken up.

Well Sebastian guessed she'd only just woken up considering she was still wearing a short nightgown. "And to think I brought you these." He got out pretending to sound hurt before he showed her a small box of chocolates in his hand.

Santana slowly raised her brow at him before crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" He asked her curiously.

Santana now rolled her eyes at him. "You don't bring gifts for no reason, so spill."

"Jeff was waiting up for me last night." He said with a smirk, well knowing that by mentioning her cousin he most likely wouldn't get the door shut in his face.

Slowly Santana stood aside the door, allowing him to once again come into her little home. It was nothing big nor special Santana's apartment but it was home to her. Far better than staying with her mother anyway. "And what?"

Sitting on the sofa and placing the box of chocolates onto the table in front of him Sebastian turned to watch her closely. "He told me to stay away from you." He said with a shrug. "Naturally, I take that as 'stay with Santana'." He smirked at her reaction. Clearly she wasn't too fond of him being around.

"You're not staying with me." Santana said crossing her arms once again.

"I'll give you 100 bucks." Sebastian said randomly. "Just for today." He knew Jeff would come see her at some point and probably try and talk some sense into her. So he thought it to be better he stayed with her once again just to annoy the usually quiet blonde.

Santana thought his offer over for a moment before slowly tilting her head to the side. "One fifty."

"Deal." He said with a shrug before turning the TV on and flicking through the channels.

Something Santana rolled her eyes at before she went to go lay back down on her bed and continue browsing the internet. Well it wasn't like she was going to just fall back to sleep with Sebastian in her apartment. Not even 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Santana was on her feet again. Well it wasn't like Sebastian was about to go and answer the door for her.

"Santana." Jeff said with a smile as he walked into her apartment, noticing Sebastian on the sofa made his smile instantly vanish and instead be replaced with a strong glare flashed his way.

"Good morning Jeff." Santana said before walking back over to her bed, well she wasn't going to watch whatever rubbish Sebastian had put on the TV.

"Whats he doing here?" Jeff asked still standing near the door, loud enough for both Santana and Sebastian to hear.

"He's been here since this morning." Santana said with a shrug. "Not really su-" Sebastian interrupted her.

"I came baring gifts." Sebastian said with a smirk, now getting up from the sofa and showing the box of chocolates on the table to Jeff.

Jeff stared blankly at Sebastian. Clearly not happy with him being here after he had told him to back off from being near his cousin. "Aren't you gay, anyway?" He asked Sebastian.

"I was." He said with a shrug. "But then I saw Santana."

At that news Santana let out a cough. Clearly that was her way of hiding her laughter, not that either of the two boys noticed. "What about Brittany, is that her name, Santana?" Jeff asked.

Mentioning Santana's ex girlfriend always did annoy Santana no matter who it was. Especially for the fact that they had broken up because Brit wanted to be with Arty. "Long gone." She said with a shrug, hiding her true feelings over her.

"And why's that?" Jeff then asked concerned, suddenly not caring about Sebastian being in the apartment and instead sat with Santana on her bed.

"Lady kisses aren't enough." Santana said with another shrug, she wasn't one for letting her feelings out anyway but especially now she wasn't going to let her emotions out when Sebastian's around. "Besides, its always nice having a change now and again." She flashed her cousin a fake smile. A fake smile he saw straight though.

"If you're with him just to get back at her-" Jeff began but got interrupted by both Santana and Sebastian.

"No." They both said in union.

Causing Santana to raise her brow at Sebastian for a moment. "I'm not getting back at Brit. I wouldn't do that to her." She was at least being honest with Jeff. She wouldn't do anything like 'this' – In Jeff's mine there's a 'this' anyway – to Brittany and definitely she wouldn't go running to Sebastian if she did. Though actually he came running to her so it seemed.

"Alright." Jeff said with a nod before sighing to himself. "I'll leave the two of you alone. I'll go find Nick." And with that he was already on his way to the door.

"You don't have to." Santana called over to him, but Jeff had already left now without saying another word. She was never remarkably close to her cousin but she never did much enjoy it when he just left her without saying 'Goodbye' like he usually would any other day.


	4. With Them

After the deal, Santana didn't see Sebastian. Actually she was surprised by that – not that she missed him – but seen as he seemed to take pleasure in annoying her cousin Jeff she would have thought he'd be trying to be seen with her. But no, there was nothing. Santana was left on her own most the time in her apartment, even Jeff had stopped coming around to see her as often as he used to. As much as she would pretend she didn't like her cousin, she actually missed him just a little.

Not spending much more time thinking in her bedroom she decided to quickly get dressed and head out over to Brittany's place. By time Santana got to Britts she was already waiting outside for her.

"Morning Santana." Brit said as she got in the car, placing a soft kiss on her best friends lips.

Santana flashed a smile Brittany's way before pulling out of her drive. "Good morning."

"Are we going to meet the others at the Lima Bean?" Santana heard Brittany ask.

Santana thought for a moment, she wasn't one for 'group days out' but seen as Brittany wanted to go she would suffer through it. "If you want to."

"Okay great." The happy blonde said with a bright smile on her face.

The rest of the car journey to the Lima Bean the pair didn't talk much. Santana was busy thinking of her own things while Brittany was clearly lost in her own world of cats and unicorns. A world in which Santana always found adorably amusing. She could come up with anything and make it sound happier than it probably was, no matter what Brittany was always able to put a smile on Santana's face.

Entering the Lima Bean with Brittany arm in arm, Santana notice a few Warblers sitting oddly close to Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Arty. Though she didn't bother mentioning it, Brittany had already left to sit with them while Santana went to grab two drinks. One for her and another for Brittany, a hot chocolate for her best friend and an iced tea for herself.

Walking back over to where Brittany was sitting, Santana didn't bother sitting straight away. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked passing Brittany her hot chocolate, raising her brow at Rachel before turning to do the same with Sebastian.

"I don't think you should be here." Rachel said before anyone else could even say anything, even Sebastian seemed to be surprised that Rachel said that.

It took a moment for Santana to register what Berry just said to her before she even bothered responding to her. "And why's that, dwarf?" Sarcasm of course.

Rachel glared up at the Latina. "Because you're with them." She spat sounding disgusted at the thought.

Santana couldn't help but to just laugh, Sebastian letting out a slight chuckle also. Clearly he found the idea just as ridiculous as she did. "Brittany told us you're related to one of them." Blaine said quietly, not wanting to start a fight nor choose sides. "And Rachel doesn't think you should be in the New Directions because she thinks you'll spy for them."

"She can't be trusted." Rachel spoke up, gaining a disappointed look from Blaine.

"Fine." Santana said with a smirk. "You don't want me, fine." Without any warning Santana threw her Iced Tea over Rachel. Covering her head to toe with the stuff, including the little ice cubes that were inside. "Don't expect me to come back." She said with a smirk once Rachel had done screaming – causing everyone, including the rest of the Warblers, in the little coffee shop to stare at them.

Not that Santana cared, she was already out the door. Jeff running after her and Nick running after him. "Santana" He called as she made her way over to her car, not bothering to stop. "Santana." He yelled once more, this time she bothered to turn and wait for him to catch up.

"What, blondie?" For a moment Jeff raised his brow at the Latina before shrugging off her nickname. "Are you alright?" Jeff asked clearly concerned.

"I'm fine." She said slowly. "Not that you would care." She added, her head tilting to the side slightly as she flashed a smirk his way. Her way of hiding her true emotions. Of course she wasn't fine, she was mad at Berry and confused to why her best friend would tell something she asked her not to.

"Santana.." Jeff said slowly. He'd known her long enough to know when she was upset. They were family after all.

Without any warning Santana just flew at him, burring her face into his shoulder as she let out a few tears. "I'll drive." Nick offered as he slowly took Santana's car keys out of her hand. In the same moment Jeff got in the back seat with Santana, still wrapping his arm around her trying to comfort her.

Back at Santana's house, the tree decided to eat ice cream and watch a few movies. Movies Jeff knew would cheer her up – anything to do with Superheroes. Not that he would complain, he was happy not watching the typical movies girls liked to watch.

"We should get going." Jeff said with a smile flashed Santana's way, Nick nodding in agreement. "Sebastian said to meet him and the Warblers in a car park." Jeff said slowly as he got his phone out checking the text he just got, Nick looked just as confused as Jeff.

"Maybe they're planning a murder." Santana said jokingly. "Whatever you do, leave no evidence you were there and pin everything on Twink."

The two boys just laughed at her before getting up, hugging her and then getting ready to leave. Fortunately for them the car park Sebastian wanted them to meet wasn't that far from Santana's apartment. Just what they didn't know was what was going to happen once they got there.


	5. Smooth Criminal

"What did you put in that Slushie?" Santana was demanding an answer as she followed the head Warbler into an room filled with chairs. Not caring who else was in the room with them, Santana wanted an answer from him.

"Why do you even care, Santana?" Sebastian asked her calmly. "They kicked you out of their pathetic little Glee club."

For a moment Santana was wordless. He had a point, they kicked her out so why should she care? "I'm not here for them." Santana was at least honest. She wasn't there on behalf of the New Directions. She wanted to know what he did to Blaine. She didn't exactly care too fondly over him, but she felt as if she owed him for sticking up for her. Even if it did nothing for her. "What did you put in that Slushie?" She asked again.

Sebastian looked down at the Latina curiously for a moment before smirking at her. "I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition."

For a moment Santana stared at him before slowly raising her brow at him. "You wanna duel?"

"Everyone clear out." Sebastian said with a smirk. "I don't want you to see me make a girl cry."

Santana scoffed before turning and 'asking' the cello players to stay behind. "Lets just keep this on point."

And with that they began singing 'Smooth Criminal'. Both determined to out do the other, they moved along the chairs but kept a distance to each other. Halfway through song Santana caught out of the corner of her eye Sebastian clearly checking her out, something with made her smirk for a short moment.

As the song came to and end they were only inches apart, catching their breath in silence until Sebastian broke the temporary silence. "Out." Turning his head slightly ordering the cellists to leave them, though he kept his eyes on Santana. As soon as the doors fell shut once more, without even thinking of what he was doing his lips crashed down onto Santana's for an almost desperate yet passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing Sebastian back Santana came rushing back to her senses and pushed him away, or tried to. She didn't move him far but she managed to get a little space between them. "What-" Just as she was about to ask what just happened, Sebastian interrupted her as he started walking towards the door.

"Rock salt." He said before turning his head slightly. "That's what I put in."

Santana now both confused and angered, chased after him. "You put rock salt in there, why?" Though she didn't get an answer from him. "Blaine has to have surgery because of that."

"Shame, he was pretty." He got out with a smirk, the same time a few Warblers walked back into the room. "But its okay?"

"What?" Santana asked now glaring at the taller Warbler. "Why's it okay, I just told you he has to have surgery."

"Because this one isn't tampered." And before Santana could even react, she found herself now covered in a Slushie. Just in the same moment Jeff came rushing through the doors.

"Santana." Jeff yelled before pushing past the Warblers in his way to get to her, completely ignoring Sebastian's expressions. Oh how he would confront Sebastian later. Although before he could say anything else or even bother to help Santana get cleaned off, he found himself being dragged by his tie out of the room and down the corridors with a Slushie'd Santana.

By the way she was walking and how she was dragging Jeff by his tie, anyone else down the corridor soon shuffled out of their ways. Not wanting to be a part of whatever had just happened. If it was possible, Jeff was more than sure that Santana would have steam coming out of her ears by now. Would Jeff not be related to Santana he would indeed be rather terrified of her right now.

Before Jeff could even say anything or prevent the next thing from happening, already Santana dragged him into a public toilet. The women's public toilets to be exact. The last place Jeff would ever want to be. "Santana."

"If you want to be helpful." Santana said slowly, finally breaking her silence and trying to keep her voice calm. "Help me get this.. Off me." It wasn't often Santana got Slushied. But now, this one was the worst. Purely because Sebastian was the one who handled it.

"I was coming to get you." Jeff said with an apologetic smile flashed her way before grabbing a few hand towels and attempting to help Santana get the Slushie out of her hair.

"Well you weren't fast enough." Santana said bitterly while she wiped her face. "You could have sent a text."

"Come on Santana." Jeff sighed. "Even if I did you wouldn't have looked at it, you would have been too determined into getting what you want out of Sebastian."

She guessed he was right with that. She almost regretted going and asking him now, for more reasons than the Slushie. For one he confused her. Two after he kissed her he slushied her. But at least now she didn't 'owe' Blaine anything. And the fact that she got proof made everything more worthwhile.

"What else is bothering you?" Jeff asked curiously, getting the last bit of Slushie from her hair before passing her more paper towels.

"I don't know what you mean." Santana said with a shrug, still cleaning herself off.

"Would you not be threatening to go all Lima Heights right now?" The blonde Warbler asked curiously.

For a moment Santana was surprised herself that she didn't already do that, she was also surprised at how quick Jeff picked up on it. She doubted anyone else would have or even cared to ask why she hadn't. "Maybe I'm busy getting this out of my hair."

"Wouldn't stop you." Jeff said quickly before raising his brow at her. "San."

"He kissed me." Santana said raising her brow back at Jeff, who's expression has turned to plain anger now. Nothing it was moments ago. "Then he Slushied me." Santana added with a smirk. "But its okay, because now I have evidence on what he did to Blaine."

If it wasn't for Santana mentioning Blaine, Jeff would have gone to find Sebastian by now. "How is Blaine?"

"He's like you would expect." Santana said bluntly. "He needs surgery on his eye because of that Twink."

Jeff nodded slowly. With what happened the night before he wanted to go help, but something in him stopped him from doing so. He liked Blaine, he always did. He was a good friend. But he didn't stop behind and help. He just watched sympathetically before walking away with the Warblers. He chose them over his friend. Well he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He wasn't going to just let Santana be the victim and not say something.

As soon as he'd accompanied Santana home and had lunch with her, Jeff was slowly making his way back to Dalton. First thing he did when he got back was go and find Sebastian. His initial plan was to just question him on what happened and why he felt the need to do it, but with every step he took up the stone stairs outside the Academy his anger slowly boiled up inside of him.

"Smythe, a word." Jeff spat as he walked past him in the corridor and heading straight to an empty classroom.

Sebastian of course followed, curious to know what the fellow Warbler had to say. "What Jeff?"

Jeff was clearly trying to keep himself calm but was slowly failing. "The other day you seemed to be all buddies with her, then you do this?" He asked slowly, remembering how they were all cuddled up on the sofa.

Sebastian laughed. "That was all fake." He smirked. "Just to annoy you."

Now that was getting him even more annoyed. Jeff was never the violent type, but Sebastian was bringing out a side of him that he was not used to. "So you then kiss her before covering her in a Slushie?" He asked slowly. "Thats no way to treat a woman, Sebastian."

That had caught him off guard. Sebastian didn't think Santana would want to share that with anyone. Hell he didn't even want to share that with anyone. "I don't-" Before Sebastian could even finish his sentence already he was interrupted by a punch being thrown his way.

"And to think I once considered you a friend." Jeff said barging past the now nose bleeding Sebastian just to leave the room and head up to his own dorm. At least then he could calm down not having to see Sebastian's face for the rest of the evening. He didn't even care if Sebastian would later get him back for that punch. It felt good, punching that prick in the face after everything he did. Perhaps now Santana would be left alone.

Sebastian didn't bother going to the hospital wing. Instead he opted to just grab a tissue from his pocket and head straight up to his dorm in which Hunter was already up there waiting for his return. "I thought you went to get a drink?" Hunter asked confused before raising his brow at Sebastian's bleeding nose. "The Latina come back and give you a piece of her mind?" He asked with a smirk.

Sebastian glared at his friend before grabbing a new tissue and trying to sort his nose out, at least it wasn't broken. "Actually no." He said bluntly before turning to sit down on his own bed. "Jeff."

Hunter just laughed even more now hearing that Jeff did that to Sebastian's nose. After all he seemed so quiet and innocent. He didn't seem the violent type. "Jeff did that to your nose?" He asked slowly. "For throwing a Slushie over his cousin?" Actually just after he said that he came to the realization that something else must have happened for Jeff to go off on one like he clearly did. "Sebastian."

Sebastian stayed quiet for a moment. He was caught between telling Hunter what else happened down with the cellos and making something up. "He has anger issues." He said with a shrug.

But Hunter wasn't dumb and he wasn't buying that. "Either you tell me or I go and ask Jeff himself." Hunter said standing up from his bed and looking down at Sebastian with his brow raised. It was odd to not have his best friend tell him everything straight away. He would usually be the first talking, bragging even, about what he'd done with his day.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." Sebastian said looking up at his friend with a stern look on his face. Slowly Hunter sat back down on his bed before flashing a nod at Sebastian. "I kissed her."

For a moment Hunter stared at Sebastian in disbelief. He didn't believe it. He didn't know if he wanted to believe it. Last he knew Sebastian was gay, but now he kissed a girl? More to the fact, he kissed a lesbian woman. "You sure do pick your women to suddenly turn straight, Sebastian." Hunter said with an almost amused expression.

"I'm gay and I'm not interested in her." Sebastian said coldly.

"She's a lesbian, but still the two of you somehow managed to kiss." Hunter said slowly. "And seen as you were the one getting punched, I'm guessing it wasn't the Latina who went in for the kill."

"I'm done talking." And with that Sebastian kicked off his shoes and laid in his bed, facing the wall now ignoring Hunter.

Its not that he didn't want to talk to his best friend. He was confused and Hunter wasn't helping him at all. He didn't mean to kiss Santana. He never even meant to check her out during the song. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't actually enjoy it just that little bit. The taste of her lips, the feeling of her pulling on his shirt. Santana was slowly creeping into his thoughts even as he tried to get some sleep. No matter what he did Santana's face appeared in his dreams not letting him get any sleep. He felt guilty over the Slushie. Especially the timing he did it. He wasn't even that mad at Jeff for punching him, hell he wouldn't have been surprised if Santana came back to punch him herself. After all he did act like an asshole. For once in his life, Sebastian Smythe called himself an asshole. Shaking his head lazily Sebastian was just glad he was saying none of this out loud. Eventually he managed to get some sleep, though not that much. Santana still managed to take over his mind that night.


	6. Revenge

"I don't see why we had to meet here." Santana said sitting on the stage, her question directed to Kurt. "We could have just gone to the cops. I have the evidence."

"Because it won't do much." Kurt said with a sigh. "Besides it will be fun to beat him at sectionals."

Santana just rolled her eyes. She went and got evidence to use against Sebastian to get him jailed or even kicked out of that oh so special school of his. But no. Kurt here made everything un-worth it and she wasted her time on questioning him. Though before she could say anything else to Kurt or try and get him to even change his mind, the Warblers walked through the door to the auditorium. Instantly Santana stood up and raised her brow at Kurt.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked sarcastically. "And hurry it up, I hate the smell of public schools."

Before Santana could even give Sebastian a piece of her mind while she waved the recording of him admitting everything in his face, the New Directions of course had to burst out in song. 'Black and white', Santana didn't join in with them though. No, instead she just stood there watching and rolling her eyes. They had the evidence. They could go straight to threatening him. But no. They decide to sing about it. The only thing she did join in on was a small bit of dancing, but even then that was only because Jeff jumped up on the stage with her and practically made her dance.

The sarcastic clapping of Sebastian, the only Warbler still in his seat, said it all. "This is exactly the kind of attitude which lost us sectionals last year."

"Give it up Sebastian." Nick said with a sigh.

"We have evidence of you admitting everything." Santana piped up, gaining a disapproving look from Kurt but a smirk from Jeff who still had his arm around Santana's shoulders. "I could call the cops or even your headmaster." She added.

Sebastian just stared at Santana as she showed him the tape. Typical Santana, he should have known that she wouldn't have just turned up asking questions empty handed. Actually he was almost impressed. Almost. "But we won't." Kurt said.

Santana once again rolled her eyes at Kurt. "Okay so if Lady Hummel taped this to his junk, we'd hear about it for weeks." She muttered more to herself than anyone else, but it still made Jeff laugh. To say it annoyed Santana that she had the tape in her hands but they didn't want to use it would be an understatement.

"Beating them at sectionals won't be as fun if he isn't there." Kurt added.

"Fine." Santana muttered before jumping down off the stage and handing the tape over to Sebastian, but not without flashing a glare his way.

"Santana." Rachel said almost so quiet that no one heard her. "I'm sorry for what I said, would you like to-"

"No." Santana said before Rachel could even finish Santana had made up her mind, still she was glaring at Sebastian though. "If you want me back, Dwarf, you'll have to do better than that." She spat before just walking out of the auditorium.

"Now get out of our auditorium." Artie said to Sebastian breaking the silence after Santana had walked out. Sebastian didn't even bother saying anything, he just left putting the tape into his pocket.

Though what he was not expecting was that as soon as he walked out of the school doors, he would be covered in a Slushie. For a moment Sebastian didn't know how to react so he just stood there with his mouth open somewhat speechless and in shock. "I admit, I added something into that." The voice of Santana Lopez said calmly. He should have known it would have been here to do such a thing. He couldn't say he blamed her though, after all he did do it to her.

"What?" Sebastian eventually managed to ask.

"Red wine." Santana said with a smirk. "Harmless but.. Leaves a stain." She added with a wink flashed his way. "Good luck getting the stain out of your shirt." And just like that she carried on walking.

For a moment Sebastian just stared after her as he watched her walk before deciding to try and catch up with her, which he did successfully just by speed walking. "Why didn't you join them?"

"Why are you asking?" Santana asked with her brow raised slightly, now wishing that she had used her car to get here and not just walked.

"I'm curious." Sebastian said simply with a shrug, trying to wipe the Slushie from his face while he walked. Not as easy as he thought it would be.

"It will take more than Berry to apologize to make me want to rejoin them." Santana said with a shrug.

Sebastian nodded slowly. "I wanted to apologize." It wasn't often Sebastian actually said that to anyone.

Santana stopped in her tracks, Sebastian almost walking into her. "What did you say, I didn't catch that."

Sebastian sighed, he knew what she was doing. "I am sorry, Santana." He paused. "It was the wrong moment to throw a Slushie over you."

And with that Santana carried on walking. "Did the ice of that go to your head, or did you really want to apologize?" She asked sarcastically. Clearly she was still annoyed at him over that. "You know, I thought you were going to apologize for the kiss. I didn't expect one for the Slushie." Sebastian chuckled before gently grabbing her arm and pulling her into an empty alleyway. "Don't make me go all Lima Heights."

"Why would I apologize for something I don't regret?" Sebastian asked with a smirk before placing his right hand next to her head, leaning on the wall while his left hand stayed on her wrist.

Santana just stared up at him, it was only now that she really took in the height difference. Her being 5"5 and Sebastian being 6"2, it reminded her to wear her heels more often and not her cheerio shoes like she was now. "I thought you were gay."

"I thought I was too." Sebastian said with a shrug as if it was nothing. "But I can't get you out of my mind."

Once again Santana just stared at him as she thought over her words carefully. "Do you even realize how creepy it is being me down an alleyway to tell me that?" She said sarcastically.

Sebastian chuckled. "I do now."

"I'm a lesbian." Santana then said seriously. Though she thought she was a lesbian. She always did find Brittany attractive and even went as far to fall in love with her. But she'd be lying if she said Sebastian didn't confuse her.

"You haven't pushed me away yet." Sebastian said slowly now raising his brow at the shorter woman. "What does that tell you?"

For a moment Santana was speechless, her heart beat was slowly speeding up its pace. She didn't know what that told her. "I-" Before she could even start to speak Sebastian's lips were already pressed against hers for a passionate kiss.

It took Santana a moment to register what was happening; though once she did she didn't push him away. Not even as the thought of Brittany pushed its way into her mind or even the thought of what he did to Blaine. None of that mattered to her in this moment. Only as Sebastian pulled away and about to walk away did Santana finally react to him.

Grabbing his shirt Santana turned him around again, Sebastian raising his brow at her almost looking confused. "Me gusta." She almost whispered. Sebastian apparently understood her, without even thinking about it his lips were back on hers within an instant. Santana's arms moved to wrap around Sebastian's neck while his hands moved to take place on her hips.

Only after five minutes did the pair finally separate themselves from each other, though they stayed standing where they were still holding each other close as they tried catching their breath. "You covered me in it, again." Santana said with a smirk.

During their kiss the Slushie that covered Sebastian partially now covered Santana's cheerio uniform, Sebastian couldn't help but to just laugh for a moment. "I would apologize." He began with a smirk. "But I don't regret it this time." He paused to steal another quick kiss from her lips. "And its your own fault."

"My fault?" Santana asked with her brow raised slightly.

"One, you covered me in it." Sebastian said with a smirk. "Two, you could have said no."

Santana just chuckled at his reasons; he did have a point after all. "Yes but if you didn't cover me in one first, I wouldn't have felt the need to get revenge."

Sebastian's smirk slowly turned into a smile as he looked down at her. "I don't suppose you'd want to go out sometime, would you?"

Santana tilted her head to the side curiously for a moment. "Are you asking me on a date, Smythe?"

"I am, Lopez." Sebastian said with a chuckle. "So what do you say?"

Santana thought for a moment before flashing a smirk his way. "You bring the pizza." She began slowly. "And come over to mine whenever you're free." Obviously that was her way of saying yes.

"How about-" Sebastian was about to suggest a day, but Santana pressing her finger over his lips stopped him from continuing.

Flashing a smile his way, Santana eventually removed her finger from his lips. "Surprise me."

"As you wish." Sebastian said with a chuckle.

After one more passionate kiss was shared between the two, they eventually made their way home. Sebastian went back to Dalton with a grin on his face – even though his fellow Warblers were confused to why he was grinning even though he was covered in a Slushie tampered with red wine to make it stain – while Santana went home to find Jeff already sitting in her apartment waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously raising her brow at him.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Jeff said with a smile, coming over to hug her – though he instantly didn't when he noticed she had part of a Slushie covering her. "Did Sebastian throw another Slushie at you?"

"No actually I threw one at him." Santana said with a smirk, she would tell him that but he didn't need to know what else happened just yet. "Tampered with red wine."

Jeff couldn't help but to just laugh at her. "You wanted him to have a stain, am I right?"

"Obviously." Santana said with a smirk. "He deserved it."

Jeff nodded in agreement. "He does." He would have hugged her, but he didn't fancy also having to get a stain out of his uniform. "I would hug you goodbye, since I really should be going now – I said to Nick that I was only going to grab a coffee – but I really don't want a stain on my shirt."

Santana just rolled her eyes at him. "Fine." She said with a smirk. "Have fun with Nick."

"Santana." Jeff began slowly, though Santana just rolled her eyes at him before gently pushing him towards the door.

"Goodbye Jeff." She said happily before flashing him a wink. Of course she was only joking with him, but she wouldn't actually be surprised if eventually Jeff and Nick admitted to having feelings for one another. Wouldn't surprise her one bit.

"Goodnight Santana." Jeff said before walking out the door, still laughing at his cousin before eventually walking to the Lima Bean to grab a coffee.

Santana quickly changed for bed as soon as Jeff had left just before she made herself some chocolate crispy buns for supper. Laying in bed eating them from the bowl, Santana was just about ready to fall asleep. Though before she could even think about closing her eyes her phone beeped.

**Text:**

**Sebastian: 'Good night, Santana' **

**Santana: 'You just woke me up' She smirked as she sent that text. **

**Sebastian: 'Oh no, sorry' **

**Santana: 'I was kidding. Good night, Sebastian' **

**Sebastian: 'Good night' He laughed as he got that text from her, before sending her a good night once more. **


	7. Lets Not Be Alone Tonight

The rest of the week Santana and Sebastian didn't speak; aside from the occasional text one would send the other blaming their lack of communication on practicing for sectionals. It didn't bother Santana much, after all she was now back with the New Directions and even spent more time with Brittany. Sebastian was busy with his Warbler duties, not spending much time thinking about Santana or anything other than their set list.

It was only Saturday that Sebastian did stop and think about Santana for a while. With a smile on his face Sebastian changed into a green and white striped polo shirt with some skinny jeans before heading to the nearest pizza place and eventually finding his way to Santana's doorstep.

Santana was still in her pyjamas. Short shorts and a loose vest top, as she potted about her apartment re arranging the way her furniture sat before sitting down at the table and having a drink of orange juice, thinking about her week so far. Though all she really got to think about was Berry's annoying voice telling everyone she wanted the solo for sectionals before there was a loud knock at the door bringing her out of her thoughts.

As soon as Santana opened the door she couldn't help but to smile as she saw Sebastian stood there with a box of pizza in his hands. "Hey, lets not be alone tonight." He sang in an adorably funny voice.

"Good morning." Santana said as she stepped aside from the door, allowing Sebastian into her little apartment.

Sebastian head straight over to the table before sitting down with a smile on his face as he opened the box of pizza. "Is margarita alright?" He asked with his brow raised slightly. Not knowing what Santana liked he thought to go with the safest option.

Santana nodded smiling back at him before 'bouncing' her way over to the table, sitting opposite Sebastian and grabbing a piece of pizza same time as Sebastian went to grab one. "Drinks are in the fridge, should you want one." She said with a shrug before starting to nibble on the piece of pizza.

Sebastian nodded, flashing another smile her way for a short moment before quickly eating the slice of pizza in his hand right before getting up to grab two beers out of the fridge. Placing them down on the table, opened of course.

"How has your week been then, Santana?" Sebastian asked, taking a sip out of his beer.

Santana shrugged at his question. "I joined the New Directions again." She paused. "No matter where I went Berry was following me." She chuckled at the memory. Yes it was annoying, but kind of amusing having Berry practically begging for her to re-join them every second of the day.

"Oh." Sebastian said with a nod. Yes he was happy for her, but now once again they were rivals. He wanted the Warblers to win sections and nothing would stop that. "That's good news then, isn't it?" He asked not really sure what else he could say.

Santana shrugged again, moving her long black hair to lay at one side of her neck. Tilting her head to the side slightly Santana raised her brow at Sebastian. "You didn't want to hear that?" She asked curiously.

"Its not that I don't want to hear that, Santana." Sebastian said with his usual smirk. "I'm just hoping you don't start asking for Warbler secrets from me."

Santana rolled her eyes before flashing him a smirk. "Don't worry, Twink, I won't do that." She paused biting her bottom lip gently. "I can wipe the floor with your Disney prince haircut without cheating." She added with a wink.

Sebastian's smirk grew wider; secretly he always liked Santana's insults. She was the only one who could match up to him with the insults. "Whatever you say, Sha-Queer-A."

Santana rolled her eyes at him before taking a sip of beer. "It will be fun beating you." She added with a shrug before turning away from him for a moment. Of course she still planned on beating Sebastian at sectionals. After all, winning was what she did.

Not even an hour later Sebastian and Santana were already laid next to each other under the sheets catching their breath back. Neither of them breaking the silence they were laying in, though Sebastian did put his arm around Santana, pulling her closer to him.

"I never took you as a cuddler, Fievel." Santana said with a smirk, turning her head to look at him.

"Usually I'm not, Satan." Sebastian smirked back at her as Santana chuckled at the nickname. Something she'd only ever heard Mercedes and Kurt call her before.

For the next month Sebastian and Santana carried on how they were. Sebastian sometimes coming over on weekends with pizza unannounced, other times Santana would text Sebastian to come around after a rough day at McKinley. They were both happier being in each other's company although they never made anything official. They weren't a couple and both secretly doubted that they ever would become one. After all they were both so different even though they were so similar. He was a Warbler, she was a New Direction. They were both meant to be enemies yet they were slipping between the sheets whenever they met up.

Sebastian never once thought about it in as much detail as Santana did, for he didn't have as much to think on like she did. All he thought about was sectionals and his determination to beat them no matter what, not even caring how Santana would feel about it. After all they never talked about much when they were together. Nothing to do with either show choirs anyway. Though Santana thought about everything. How her fellow New Directions might react should they ever find out, how Brittany might feel, how she will have let everyone down by literally sleeping with the enemy, what Blaine and Kurt might even say about it.

As much as Santana loved spending time with Sebastian she wasn't sure that she would be able to take that. She wasn't sure if she was ready for all of that just yet and seen as they weren't officially an item she decided to call Sebastian and talk about it. Or try to talk about it, she wasn't sure what she was going to say or even how he might react but either way she didn't care.

"Hello?" Sebastian's tired voice echoed down the phone causing Santana to smile slightly.

"I think we should stop." Santana said bluntly.

Sebastian shot up right in his bed as he heard Santana say those 5 words. "What?" He asked her, sounding more alert and awake than he did moments ago.

"What he have going.." Santana paused. "I think we should stop."

"Why?" Sebastian asked her raising his brow slightly, looking out the window from his bed.

"Sectionals are coming up." Santana began slowly. "We're both going to be busy and-" She would have continued listing reasons such as Brittany and Blaine but Sebastian had already interrupted her.

"You're right." Sebastian said slowly, of course he wasn't happy with the news but it wasn't like he could say anything about it. They weren't officially an item so he shouldn't care. No strings attached, after all. "Good luck."

Sebastian's voice called the last two words after at least a two minute silence down the phone, before Santana could even say anything else to him he had already hung up the phone. Santana sighed as she stared down at her phone contemplating with herself whether or not to text Sebastian to see if he was alright. Though she eventually decided against it and instead asked Brittany if she wanted to hang out at Breadsticks. Their usual destination, though for once Brittany asked to bring a long a friend.

Santana wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she said yes anyway. She needed to clear her head of things, something Brittany was good at. Later that night Santana met Brittany and Violet at Breadsticks and stayed with them for an hour or so. Though eventually Brittany did notice there was something wrong with Santana and kept asking her what it was.

To which Santana always responded, "I'm just tired Brit." She felt bad for lying to her best friend but it wasn't like she could just tell her that even though she was spending time with Brittany at her place she had secretly been hooking up with Sebastian Smythe, leader of their rivals the Warblers.

Laid in bed more than once Santana thought about calling Sebastian or even calling Brittany and telling her the truth about everything. But she couldn't bring herself to do either of those things. Throwing her phone to the floor Santana turned over in her bed about to fall asleep, though what she forgot was that the pillow next to hers was of course covered in Sebastian's scent. Not even a minute later that pillow joined her phone on the floor.

Sebastian had been in his dorm room for the rest of the day, he didn't feel like facing anyone today. He wasn't even in the mood to talk about the Warblers set list for sectionals with anyone. He did try getting on with some studying for his lessons, but even though he was reading the text it wouldn't sink in. He was just staring at it, unable to take any of it in or even think about it. All he could think about all day was Santana and how tempted he was to march over to her place and change her mind about stopping things. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't,

She was the enemy now and he had a reputation to keep. The Warblers had to win sectionals and nothing could chance that. Not even the beautiful Latina. Sighing to himself Sebastian laid in his bed staring up at his phone, repeatedly clicking on Santana's contact number just to see her picture. Her smile made him smile, just that little bit. Though even as how tempting it was just send her a text asking for them to talk, he didn't. He ended up turning his phone off and staring at the wall for the remainder of the night until he got too sleepy that he couldn't anymore.


	8. Joining Up

"Alright everybody, I have some good news and some bad news." Mr Schuester began with an apologetic smile, everyone in the choir room looking either curious or sceptical. Santana however wasn't paying much attention, sitting at the back of the room in the corner near no one aside from Brittany no one really noticed she wasn't fully listening.

Walking through the halls of McKinley Sebastian and the Warblers were somewhat trying to find their way around to the choir room. With each step he took he found his heart beat slowly speeding up its pace as a weird sensation started in his stomach. A sensation he hadn't had before. Did he feel sick? Had he just drank too much this morning? He didn't know.

"What is it Mr Schu?" Rachel asked, almost looking as confused as Brittany did.

"The good news, we have more of a chance at winning sectionals." Mr Schuester said slowly, not gaining as much enthusiasm as he would have hoped for from the club. "The bad news.. We have to join up with another Glee club."

And then everyone stared and the room went silent. No one really knew how to process this new information of having to join up with a rival show choir. "Who do we get?" Mercedes asked, looking both curious and shocked at the news.

As if on queue the Warblers strutted into the choir room, smirking as always. And of course everyone's expressions turned to something similar to a death glare from their confused expression, still no one had anything to say though. That was until Kurt decided to pipe up anyway.

"We're paired with them?" Kurt asked almost sounding disgusted with the idea. To be fair no one could blame him, Sebastian did hurt Blaine's eye so clearly he'd have something to say about the news.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You're acting like you're the only one who dislikes this idea." True, he didn't like the idea of joining the two show choirs. He hated the New Directions and the New Directions hated the Warblers. Well, if not all the Warblers then they definitely hated him.

It took Santana a few minutes to actually realize that what was going on was in fact real life and not a nightmare she was having, but even then she had to blink a few times as Sebastian stood at the centre of the room looking at them. She wasn't even sure how she felt seeing him, she was some could say confused.

"Guys." Mr Schuester began hushing the complaints from the New Directions. "I didn't have a choice in this and neither did they, but to win sectionals we have to pair up."

After another 5 minutes of protests, the Warblers eventually managed to sit down near to Santana – everyone else had moved away as far as possible, something Santana rolled her eyes at – and they began talking set lists and of course, Rachel had to suggest she sing lead again. Kurt and Blaine refused to look anywhere near the Warblers the whole time they were in there while as everyone else seemed to eventually get used to having the extra company.

Santana however was still lost in her own little world of thoughts, still sitting in the corner with Brittany near to her she still somehow managed to go unnoticed with the others. She didn't know how she felt about the Warblers joining up with them, she didn't know how she felt about Sebastian being there, hell she didn't even fully know why she was thinking so much over Sebastian since their phone call. She was a lesbian, or at least she thought she was, and he was meant to be gay. But no matter how hard she tried distracting herself with Brittany somehow Sebastian would be in her mind reminding her of everything. Now having him in the same room as her and Brittany didn't help either.

"You're awfully quiet Santana." Santana heard Rachel's voice say as Mr Schuester walked out the room to go grab something.

Santana sat back in her chair and rolled her eyes, crossing her legs slowly as she noticed that everyone was now staring at her. "And your point?"

"Shouldn't you be yelling about.. This?" Rachel asked now pointing at the Warblers in such a way that made a few of them mutter unpleasant things under their breath.

"Shouldn't you be yelling about how you want to make everything about you and give everyone a headache with your annoying voice that sounds almost like a cat being strangled to death." Santana asked with a smirk.

Everyone stared at her in silence. Even the Warblers were staring at her not saying a word. "Trouble in Paradise?" Sebastian asked with his usual smirk, everyone ignored him though.

"Santana just because I have a goal in life to become a star and will do anything-" Santana cut Rachel off on her little 'I'm a star' speech.

"Listen here, Dwarf." Santana hisses as she rose from her seat. "Everyone here has plans for their future and everyone here doesn't care about yours."

"Santana." She heard Brittany say quietly.

"The world doesn't revolve around Rachel Berry and frankly if it did, I doubt anyone would want to live in that world." Santana continued, her voice getting angrier as she went on. "So why don't you shut up and stop acting like everything is always about you before I go all Lima Heights." She finished with a glare flashed Rachel's way just as Mr Schuester walked back in – not even noticing the tension between Rachel and Santana.

Santana didn't even know why she got mad so easily at Rachel. Usually she could pin point an answer without putting too much thought into it, but not today. What was going on with her? Slowly shaking her head Santana lazily rubbed her eyes. Maybe she was just tired.

Sebastian wasn't fond of having to spend time with the other group. Aside from Santana, he didn't like anyone else in there. But even he and Santana weren't speaking even though he almost desperately wanted to. He found the argument between Rachel and Santana to be amusing though he just like Santana couldn't even pin point why she went off on one. Not that he spent much time thinking about it, he had other things on his mind like how the Warblers now had to change their whole performances because of being paired up with them.

"I want you all to find a love song and sing it with a partner for next week." Mr Schuester's voice came tickling into Santana's ears and she couldn't help but to roll her eyes. She didn't like love songs. "Do you all know who your partner will be?"

Santana wasn't sure how to react to that question. Part of her wanted to partner up with Sebastian and another part of her feared it. Before she could even register what she was about to say, Sam's name just slipped out of her mouth.

"I'm fine with that." Sam said with a smile flashed Santana's way before doing one of his annoying impressions. As annoying as she found Sam, at least she didn't hate him and he could sing. That was all she needed.

As they were eventually allowed to leave, Sebastian was the first out followed by Santana and Brittany. He wanted to stop and talk to her, but he knew he couldn't. But he never followed rules though, after all he was Sebastian Smythe, and he got whatever he wanted. Even if it was just talking to the Latina.

"Are you always like that with them, then?" Sebastian asked with a smirk as he turned to talk to Santana – who was holding hands with the blonde. "Quick to go to the yelling place with your.. 'Friends'?" He was obviously being sarcastic but he didn't care. He needed to speak to her, even if it wasn't what he wanted to talk to her about.

For a moment Santana was surprised that he turned and spoke to her, she didn't expect that after their phone call the previous night. "Are you always sticking your nose in other people's business?" Santana snapped before letting go of Brittany's hand and kissing her on the cheek, telling her she'd call her later.

"She your girlfriend then?" Sebastian asked clearly irritated by the idea. He was jealous, yes, but that didn't mean he was mad at her for having a girlfriend so soon. After all they weren't a couple themselves, yet Sebastian was almost feeling sad and disappointed that she wasn't just his anymore.

Santana raised her brow at Sebastian for a moment before slowly nodding. "Why do you care if she is?"

For a moment Sebastian didn't know how to react to her question. He knew how to react to insults but not an actual question of why he asked. "Just wondering how long it is until she notices the trail of hickey's left on your-"

Before Sebastian could even finish his sentence he already found himself being pushed into an empty dark classroom, a smirk covering his lips where as Santana looked as if she was about to kill.

"Leave her out of this." Santana snapped at Sebastian.

"It was a genuine question." He said simply, still adorning his usual smirk on his lips. "What will you tell her when she discovers them?"

Santana paused for a moment. She didn't know what she was going to tell Brittany – she never once thought about her finding them. "I-"

Sebastian chuckled as he took a step closer to Santana, he would be lying if he said he didn't like being only inches apart from the Latina. Though it still confused him to why he did. He always thought he was gay and would never like girls, but here he was close to Santana Lopez – A girl, a lesbian even – and enjoying it.

"We should talk." He said finally after a few minutes of getting lost in her eyes.

Santana stared up at him for a moment, her breath quickening with every breath she took. "About?"

"Us." He said with a sigh, not even a moment later realizing how the word 'us' sounded. "What I mean is-"

"What about it?" Santana asked her brow raised slightly.

Sebastian looked surprised at the Latina, how she didn't comment 'there is no us' or anything else she might have said. No insult either. "Seen as we're joining up for sectionals now."

"I have a girlfriend." Were the only words Santana said. They were all she could say. Even though the two show choirs were now joined together as one, she was more than sure would anyone find out about her and Sebastian she would be hated for it.

"I'm okay with it, if you're okay with it." Sebastian said with a cheeky grin.

Santana once again stared up at him for a moment. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to kiss him, to lay in his arms or even just share pizza with him again but she couldn't. There was too much at stake and now she and Brittany were even a couple. She definitely didn't want to risk hurting Brittany's feelings.

"Sebastian." Santana sighed, trying to think her words over but her mind went blank. She was speechless.

Sebastian didn't say anything, he didn't even wait for Santana to say anything before he already started trailing kisses on her jaw, almost getting to her lips before she gently pushed him away.

"I have to go." Santana muttered, looking up at him for just a moment before walking quickly out of the room leaving a smirking Sebastian behind.

It was clear to him that he didn't care about Blaine and Kurt anymore. The thought of trying to break them up now just exhausted him, he was interested in someone else now. Santana. He would do his best to get her to be his instead of Brittany's. He wasn't sure if he was interested in Santana because of her attitude or how much she attracted him, but he'd never been this 'obsessed' with anyone before. Let alone a girl. The thought almost scared him a little, but he was Sebastian Smythe and Sebastian Smythe never got scared or gave up on something he wanted and what he wanted was Santana Lopez.

Santana sat in her car for a few minutes outside McKinley thinking over Sebastian's words and how she felt about them. She should have been mad at him, she should have yelled at him like she started to Berry and be more mad at him for suggesting she cheat on Brittany. But she wasn't. She didn't know why she wasn't. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. She hated the fact that she couldn't hate him. Everyone else hated him but she couldn't. She had gotten to know him just as he had her, she found herself sitting there for another 10 minutes just thinking about her and Sebastian. Sighing to herself, Santana turned the radio on as she eventually drove home and thought about what song to sing with Sam the following week.


	9. Devil In A Red Dress

A few weeks had past since everyone sang their love songs. Everyone in the New Directions were now used to the Warblers being with them – even though Kurt and Rachel still didn't agree with it – and we're being civil with them. Santana had broken up with Brittany and she went back to dating Artie. Something which still confused the Latina though she never said a word to anyone about it.

Sebastian was still trying to get Santana's attention. When being nice didn't work he tried teasing her over it, though that didn't work either. He was almost running out of ideas by the time there was just a week to practice for their competition – sectionals.

Santana kept mostly to herself, though occasionally she would wander around with Quinn or tag along with Jeff and Nick whenever they went to the Lima Bean for coffee. But aside from that she spent most of her time alone in her apartment. She wasn't avoiding people on purpose, she was just confused. Sebastian was confusing her, Brittany was confusing her, just about everyone else was confusing her by changing their set list for sectionals every two days. She needed some time to think – not that it really worked.

"Devil in a red dress." Kurt said with a smirk as Santana walked through the doors to the choir room in a short red dress. "Perfect. And it's totally appropriate for your personality." Kurt added, now crossing his arms.

Santana rolled her eyes at him, though she didn't bother saying anything. She headed to her usual seat in the corner, which was now surrounded by the Warblers. That didn't bother her much though seen as Brittany or Quinn usually sat with her.

Usually, but for once they didn't. Instead they sat at the other side of the room away from her. Brittany next to Artie and Quinn next to Finn. For a short moment Santana debated with herself whether to go and sit next to either of them, but she ultimately decided against it. If they didn't want to sit with her then fine, it wasn't like she was desperate to sit next to either of them either.

"I see why he always calls you Satan now." A familiar voice said with an amused smirk as he sat down next to her on the chair that would usually be where Brittany or Quinn sat.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I see why he calls you 'The Criminal Chipmunk.'" Santana paused. "I almost feel sorry for you."

Sebastian chuckled, discreetly moving his chair closer to Santana while everyone else was busy changing the set list yet again. "Would you feel sorry for me, you wouldn't be ignoring me."

"Feeling lonely are you, Fievel?" Santana asked with a smirk.

For a short moment Sebastian just watched Santana. He did miss her, yes. But he wasn't going to mention that now. "Why would I be lonely?" He asked with his brow raised slightly.

Santana rolled her eyes at him before crossing her leg, causing her dress to move up slightly.

"You know what I think?" Sebastian asked in a whisper.

Santana raised her brow at him for a moment. "Your brain actually does that?" She asked surprised.

Sebastian flashed a glare her way before deciding to continue. "You miss me."

Santana didn't quite know how to react to that. She did miss him, more than she should. She missed his smile, she missed his annoying smirk, she even missed laying beside him and having his arms wrapped around her. Her list of things she missed about Sebastian could go on for a while but she refused to get lost in those thoughts much more. She was still confused to why she had those thoughts.

As soon as the club had come to an end, Santana was the first one out of the room. She quickly walked through the halls and out the door. Her car had run out of petrol so she had to walk home for once. She much preferred driving home.

"Santana." Sebastian's voice called from behind her as she walked through the car park, though she didn't want for him. "Santana!" He yelled this time, now jogging to catch up with her.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Santana asked, still walking.

"Can you do me a favour?" He asked her with his brow raised slightly.

"What for?" Santana asked curiously.

For a moment Sebastian thought over his words, he would get Santana agree and when she did he would have succeeded in getting her attention. But Santana was unpredictable and could always force him to think of another plan, he wouldn't put it past her.

"Teach me how to dance."

Santana laughed. "Aren't you Warblers always dancing?"

"Yes but not.." He paused. "In a 'classical' way."

At the word 'classical' reached her ears Santana couldn't help but to once again just laugh at him. "Why ask me for help?"

"You're the best dancer I know." Sebastian said with a smile. At least he was honest with her, she really was the best dancer he knew.

Santana waited a few minutes before answering him. "Why do you want to learn to dance anyway?"

Sebastian smirked at the Latina. "I have a date."

Once again Santana was speechless for a few heart beats. She would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. "Why don't you ask your date for help then?"

Sebastian smirked again as he noticed her reaction to him having a date. Little did she know this was his plan to get her to speak to him. "I want to surprise my date."

Santana rolled her eyes at him before hissing an almost un-hear able "Fine."

Sebastian smirked the rest of the way to Dalton once he walked Santana home, being the nice guy that he was. Well, he was at least nice to Santana. He didn't care how he acted towards anyone else since he didn't care about their opinions. Though the more he found himself thinking over his plan and his date, hoping that they would go how he planned it to and not turn out to be totally disastrous.

Santana didn't even know why she agreed to help Sebastian. He seemed to be the type to be able to do things on his own without help. Plus he had a date who could help him practice. Well, she doubted his date would be any wiser to know what he was doing if he asked to dance with them. She sighed as she just laid out on her sofa, lazily turning the tv on though she didn't spend much time watching it. She was once again too lost in her thoughts of Sebastian and why she was helping him. Why she even cared. But every answer she came up with she knew was a lie.


	10. You Are My Date

"I'm going to need more than just you talking to teach me, Santana." Sebastian said with his brow raised slightly at the Latina.

Santana and Sebastian were both stood in her apartment. Santana had decided to sit on the sofa while telling him blankly what to do, not that he was taking any notice of her words.

"Do you want diagrams, too?" Santana asked before grabbing her mobile, about to Google for step by step instructions on how to dance.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at her, he knew she wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"I just want to surprise my date, San." Sebastian said with a small smile.

For a moment Santana stood there in silence, it wasn't often Sebastian would call her 'San'.

"How do you know your date will appreciate you dancing with another woman?" Santana asked with a slight smirk.

Sebastian let out a quick chuckle. "Something tells me that my date won't be mad about me dancing with you."

"You owe me." Santana said before slowly getting up from where she sat and walking over to Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked proudly at Santana for a few moments before slowly taking her left hand in his and placing his right hand on her waist.

"To say you don't know how to dance, you seem to know the basics." Santana said slowly, clearly not believing that he didn't know how to dance.

Sebastian just nodded and waited for Santana to place her right hand on his shoulder before starting to slowly move, attempting to dance elegantly with her. What was harder for him, was to concentrate and not seem like he knew what he was doing – after all he was trying to get her to help him just so that she would speak to him.

"Are you going to tell me who your date is then?" Santana asked breaking the silence as she curiously looked up at Sebastian.

"Maybe later." Sebastian said with a smirk, to which Santana rolled her eyes at.

"You can't tell me you have a date and then expect me to help you without knowing if its a he or a she." Santana got out jokingly, though she really was curious.

Sebastian took a pause for a few minutes as he thought over what he should say. His date and learning to dance, was a lie. Well almost a lie. He did know how to dance and he did have a date. Just Santana didn't know she was that date.

"She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Sebastian eventually got out.

For a moment Santana stared at him, not quite sure what to say to him after that. She was indeed now getting a little jealous of whoever his date was.

"You go by looks?" She asked curiously.

"No." Sebastian said with a chuckle, noticing Santana's reaction of jealously even though she was clearly trying to hide it from him. "Sometimes she even makes me want to tear my fucking hair out."

Santana laughed at him, trying to imagine him with a few bald patches in his hair. "She sounds fun."

"Listen Santana, I need to be honest with you." Sebastian said slowly, though he still kept on dancing around the room with Santana.

Santana watched him closely, waiting for him to carry on speaking before deciding whether or not to insult him.

"You are my date." He said slowly. "And you are who I was surprising."

Once again Santana was speechless for a moment. "You forgot the pizza." She said with an almost judgy eyed expression flashed his way.

"I thought about it. But then it would have been too obvious." Sebastian stated with a shrug.

"Why did you do this?" Santana asked curiously, now stopping their dance.

She wasn't sure how she should react to the news of her being his date. Should she be mad? Should she be annoyed? Should she find it cute? She didn't know.

"Because I wanted to talk to you." Sebastian said looking deep into her dark brown eyes. "I needed to see you."

"You see me in-" She began but got cut off.

"Thats not the same, Santana." Sebastian sighed for a moment.

"You could have called." Santana said slowly.

"I didn't want you to think I just wanted to get into your pants again." Sebastian sighed once again before leaning against the back of the sofa.

Santana tilted her head to the side slightly as she watched him. "Well, do you?"

"No." Sebastian was being completely honest with her. "I want more than that, Santana."

He wasn't sure how he felt about Santana, he was still confused over his feelings. He'd never felt the way that he did towards Santana towards anyone else. He'd never even had an attraction to a woman before he met Santana. He didn't just want sex with her, even though he'd clearly never complain about that, but he wanted to be close with her. He wanted to take her out on dates and give her everything that she deserved. He wanted her to be his and only his.

"What do you want?" Santana asked as her hands slowly found their way onto Sebastian's shoulders.

"I just want you." Without any warning Sebastian carefully pulled Santana closer to him by her waist. "I want you to be my girlfriend and I want to give you everything that you could ever want."

Santana wasn't expecting any of this. Out of everything, she had never expected Sebastian to want her to be his girlfriend. She thought that he only spent time with her because he was bored and because he wanted to experiment. She'd have never dreamed of realizing that he actually did want her.

"I feel like the luckiest guy whenever you smile at me and I feel like I'm dying on the days you don't." Sebastian was once again being completely honest with her.

"Sebastian." Santana said almost quietly as she flashed a small smile at him.

"I don't know what I feel towards you." Sebastian paused. "But I'd like to see where this goes, if you do?"

"Did you.. Just ask me out, Twink?" Santana said after a moment of silence.

"I guess I did, Satan." Sebastian got out with a chuckle.

"No pink, no hearts and nothing girly." Santana said seriously before gently biting her bottom lip.

"I know this mi-" Sebastian cut himself off, realizing what she just said. "Did you just agree to being my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Santana said with a smirk. "But I still hope you realize that this doesn't mean I let you off for forgetting the pizza."

Sebastian laughed at her before pulling her closer to him for a tight hug. "I'll make it up to you."

"Good." She whispered before placing a soft kiss on his lips, a kiss which was different than any other kiss they'd shared previously. It was softer and more gentle, a kiss which showed how they felt about each other – even if they didn't yet understand their feelings themselves yet.

Sebastian didn't go back to Dalton that night, instead he stayed with Santana cuddled up on the sofa watching movies and eating ice cream with her. Or better said Santana eating the ice cream and Sebastian getting whatever was left – not that he would have complained. They spend a good majority of the night just talking and enjoying each others company. Not because either of them felt that they had to now being an item, but because they wanted to and because they were actually happy.


	11. 3 Weeks Later

It was three weeks since Sebastian and Santana eventually decided to tell the rest of the New Directions about their relationship. They had already told the Warblers and all but Jeff were okay with it – Jeff had to be bribed for about three weeks with peace offerings from Sebastian before he decided to accept their relationship.

Santana wasn't looking forward to breaking the news to them, she knew how quickly they could turn on her and she also knew that being with Sebastian would most likely mean she would lose most of her friends if not all of them. Telling the Warblers was easy for Santana because as Sebastian had said they were all supportive no matter what. But her friends there would definitely be a few arguments.

"Is this a joke?" Sam asked breaking the long silence after Santana had told everyone about her and Sebastian.

Santana stood in front of everyone in the now quiet choir room looking nervous at her friends. Even Brittany didn't seem to want to accept their relationship which almost broke her heart.

"We're serious." Sebastian said coolly as he walked into the choir room and stood next to Santana supportively.

"Thats impossible." Kurt almost spat. "You're both gay and hate each other."

"Is it so hard for your brain to realize that maybe people can like both genders?" Sebastian snapped at Kurt.

"When you get to know someone, Kurt, feelings change." Santana said almost quietly.

She expected this reaction from everyone, especially Kurt. Well actually she expected more of a reaction from Kurt but she wasn't about to start complaining now.

"When did this happen?" Blaine asked as he tried shutting Kurt up from saying anything else.

"3 weeks ago." Sebastian said with a smirk, everyone seemed to gasp at the news.

For a moment Blaine kept silent as he seemed to be thinking about something. "I don't fully like the idea of you two being a couple yet." He paused for a moment before flashing Santana a small smile. "But if he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you and I will support you."

"What?" Kurt yelled at his boyfriend. "How can you say that? He damaged your eye!"

And just like that Santana had enough. "Listen here Lady Hummel." Santana got out with a glare flashed Kurts way. An indication that she was no longer going to play nicely. "I am happy and if you're not happy with mine and Sebastian's relationship then keep it to yourself." She paused for a moment. "You expect everyone to always be happy for you but the moment when your friend gets the chance to be happy you-"

"I'm happy for you, Snix." Brittany's voice called with a small smile, completely distracting Santana from her rant.

"Thank you, Brittany." Santana said surprised before taking Sebastian's hand in hers.

"Until you decide to accept that your friend is finally happy, then I'm not coming back." Santana then said before slowly turning around and walking towards the door.

"Adios." Sebastian called back to them with a smirk as he followed his girlfriend out of the room – though they both stopped in the doorway as they heard Jeff call for them.

"They're happy, why can't you get over that and be happy for them?" Nick asked the group curiously, gaining no useful answers aside from protests of past incidents.

"We're with them, then." Jeff then said as the Warblers stood up. "We're not being part of a group who won't accept their friends happiness because they're too blind to-"

"Jeff!" Santana almost yelled, no way was she expecting him or the rest of the Warblers to follow them from the room.

"I told you, they are supportive." Sebastian whispered in Santana's ear before placing a soft kiss on Santana's cheek. A kiss which calmed her down.

"Fine. We don't need any of you anyway." Rachel said before turning away from them, Finn trying to calm her down but clearly failing.

Back at Santana's apartment, she laid on her bed with her eyes closed as she thought about everything that had happened an hour ago. She was let down by her so called friends, which she expected. But what she didn't expect was that they would just let her walk out of there and basically quit. Again.

Maybe they didn't take her seriously since she quit last time. Or maybe they really don't want her to be happy with Sebastian. Sighing to herself, she slowly rolled over to lay her head into her duvet and ignore the world for a few minutes as she attempted to nap. But Sebastian stopped her from doing that.

Sitting next to Santana on the bed, he watched her carefully for a few moments. "I made you food." He said slowly before bringing the bowl of spaghetti bolognaise closer to Santana's head.

He indeed felt sorry for Santana. He expected there to be trouble with breaking the news to them, but never would he have expected them to just turn their backs on her. He always thought that friends were meant to support each other no matter what they did. Guess he was wrong with that thought.

"I'm not hungry." Santana muttered into the duvet.

Clearly Santana was upset with basically being disowned by everyone aside from Blaine and Brittany. Even if she wouldn't admit to being affected by it.

"Santana." Sebastian said slowly. "Don't make me go and ask Jeff to come and eat this with me."

Santana lifted her head slowly to look at him, as soon as her eyes met Sebastian's she sighed. "Fine." Slowly she sat up and practically stole the bowl of food from her boyfriend.

Sebastian chuckled before grabbing the spare fork in the bowl and began sharing the spaghetti with his one and only Santana. He could tell even with the silence that she was still not her usual self. He didn't know what to do to make her feel better, he'd never seen her so down before.

"You're staring." Santana pointed out as she raised her brow at him.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Sebastian asked her with a sympathetic smile, putting his fork down back in the now empty bowl.

Santana looked at him curiously for a minute. "Just be you." Carefully placing the bowl down on the floor Santana fell back on the bed with Sebastian next to her. "I don't need them, I have you."

"But they're your friends." Sebastian said with a sigh, wrapping his arms around Santana and pulling her closer to him.

"No." Santana said with a slight smile. "If they won't accept our relationship and if they don't accept you then they are not my friends."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sebastian asked placing a gentle kiss on the top of her forehead.

"Because you're with me I'm more than okay." Santana whispered before placing a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips.

Perhaps tomorrow she would consider asking them again to accept their relationship or at the very least pretend to be happy for her. But right now she was happier just being in Sebastian's arms. In his arms everything felt okay and all her worries went away. She didn't need anyone else's approval when she had Sebastian around.


	12. The Last Straw

Santana was laid in Sebastian's arms when her phone buzzed, she didn't want to move. She was comfortable laying next to Sebastian. Though as her phone buzzed another three times she eventually did move out of Sebastian's arms – even though he pouted at her – to check her phone. She was surprised to see 5 text messages sent her way.

**Text 1:**

**Finn: Sam and I do support you. Rachel still is put off by the idea.. But she'll come around to it. Come back?**

**Text 2:**

**Tina: I'm jealous you're in love. I let the jealousy get the better of me. I just want to be happy.**

**Text 3:**

**Mercedes: Hey girl, you know I'm happy for you. I'm sorry I didn't say that straight away I was just surprised that you're together. Will you come back to us, with the Warblers? Don't worry about Kurt or Rachel – we've all talked and agreed to support you no matter what they say.**

**Text 4:**

**Artie: Brittany helped me realize that you're happy and as your friend I am more than happy for you. I'm sorry Santana.**

**Text 5:**

**Quinn: I'm still shocked that you're literally sleeping with the enemy, but if he really does make you happy then I'm here for you. But if he breaks your heart, Puck and I have agreed to break his bones.**

**Santana: Thanks Q.. Not sure that'll be needed though. **

**Quinn: Our offer is always there.**

"**Anything interesting?" Sebastian asked as he flashed a charming smile over at Santana. **

"**They're accepting it." Santana said in almost disbelief. "They're accepting us."**

**Sebastian grinned. "That's great, should I instruct the Warblers to go back?"**

**Santana was still staring at the messages on her phone. She never realized how happy hearing them 'say' that they're happy for her would make her. But it did. She needed her friends there to be happy for her, or at least just accept that she was happy with Sebastian. **

"**Quinn still called you the enemy though." Santana said with a chuckle.**

**Sebastian hadn't even waited for Santana's answer to his question before sending a group text to the Warblers telling them they're going back later in the day. "Being the enemy isn't that bad." Sebastian said with a shrug. "Besides, isn't it more fun being with the enemy?" Sebastian flashed a wink her way.**

**Santana just laughed at him before slowly walking back over to him, crawling on the bed just to eventually lay down on Sebastian. "Of course."**

**Sebastian smirked up at her before placing a passionate kiss on her lips, his hands slowly roaming up and down her body. Santana let out a soft giggle before wrapping her arms around his neck and gently running her fingers through his hair. **

"**We should get going.." Santana said slowly, breaking the kiss.**

**Sebastian sighed before stealing another kiss from his girlfriend. "Such a party pooper." He joked.**

"**Shut up and get ready, Twink." Santana got out with a chuckle before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready for the day.**

**25 minutes later Santana returned from the bathroom in a short black dress, her hair hanging in loose waves over her shoulder and her makeup looking almost natural. Sebastian stared at the Latina for a few minutes before eventually putting on his Dalton Academy tie. **

"**You ready yet?" Sebastian asked her with a smile before taking her hand in his and heading out the door.**

**Since Santana was still out of petrol for her car – not that she was lazy, but she didn't have the time to go out and fill it up yet – the pair decided to walk it to McKinley. Luckily for them it was a nice and bright day, beautiful skies and the occasional birds singing in the trees. For once it was a beautiful day to be walking to school. **

**Walking into the choir room, the Warblers were already in there and waiting for them. The room went silent causing Santana to cough awkwardly. **

"**If you're going to stare, I advise taking a picture. It will last longer." Santana muttered loudly before eventually being 'dragged' to her set in the corner by Sebastian.**

"**I'm happy you came back." Brittany's happy voice said as she flashed a bright smile her friends way, Artie behind her also smiling at them.**

**Though from the corner of Santana's eye she saw Puck and Quinn watching them closely, Quinn eventually smiling where as Puck pointed at his own eyes before pointing over at Sebastian. Obviously they really weren't joking about breaking Sebastian's bones should he break her heart. That thought caused her to hold Sebastian's hand just that little bit tighter.**

"**I'm not happy with this." Kurt eventually got out, causing everyone in the room except Rachel to practically glare at him.**

"**Kurt we've discussed this." Mercedes began in an attempt to shut him up.**

"**He's the enemy." Kurt continued.**

"**Kurt." Brittany said. "Stop." **

"**But if you're happy we will try and be civil. But know for as long as you're with him we won't be friends with you." Rachel added, causing everyone in the choir room to groan at her and Kurt.**

**But that was the last straw for Santana. Everyone else was happy for her and Sebastian, why couldn't she and Kurt? After all it wasn't any of her business what she did anyway. They had no input on her life choices.**

**Jumping up from her chair, it took Sebastian and Jeff a lot of strength just to keep Santana from lunging at Rachel. Even Quinn had to quickly jump out of her chair and help the boys keep Santana back. **

"¡Escucha! ¡Soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y yo tengo orgullo! ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent? ¡Cosas malas!" Santana yelled, causing Rachel to start screaming. (Translation: Listen! I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and I'm proud! You know what happens in Lima Heights Adjacent? Bad things!)

It took a while for everyone to calm Santana down and stop Rachel screaming, but eventually they did and the room was silent for a good five minutes. The New Directions didn't seem fazed by Santana's outburst, but the Warblers were caught between fear of her turning on them and the amusement it caused.

"Do you still think its a good idea for them being together?" Kurt then asked the group, no one said anything since they didn't want to set Santana off again. "The devil and her male version being a couple.. That only causes trouble."

"Kurt.. Maybe you and Rachel should just stop." Blaine said with a sigh.

"Maybe you should keep your abnormally large noses out of our-" Santana began but got cut off by Sebastian speaking up.

"Pensé amigos estaban destinados a apoyarse unos a otros no importa qué? Santana le apoyó con sus decisiones . ¿Por qué no se puede hacer lo mismo por ella ?" Sebastian spoke fluently, to Santana's surprise he said everything perfectly. (Translation: I thought friends were meant to support each other no matter what? Santana supported you with your decisions. Why can't you do the same for her?)

Everyone stayed quiet for a few moments. Apparently no one else knew Sebastian was fluent in Spanish either, even the Warblers seemed surprised by the information.

"Hate me all you want." Sebastian said with a slight glare flashed Kurts way. "But don't take it out on Santana."

And just like that Kurt stood up from his chair without saying anything and headed out the door, Rachel eventually following him after a few minutes of staring in silence – Finn protesting even more with each step she took to follow Kurt. Though neither of them listened to the protests.


	13. It's All About You

Santana and Sebastian stood at the front of the choir room waiting to sing their song. The past week's assignment was to sing a duet with a partner about either love or friendship. It was Mr Schuester's idea to bring everyone in the two glee clubs together before sectionals. Santana and Sebastian obviously chose to sing a song with each other, well they did sound great together in Sebastian's opinion.

_Sebastian: "It's all about you,"_

_Santana: "It's all about you,"_

_Sebastian: "It's all about you, baby"_

_Santana: "It's all about ,"_

_Sebastian: "It's all about you,"_

_Santana: "It's all about you,"_

_Sebastian: "It's all about you," _

_Santana: "Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew._

_So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'_

_Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too,_

_Said, 'You make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'"_

_Sebastian: "And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to._

_But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do._

_So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do._

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you._

_Yeah..._

_Santana and Sebastian: "And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to._

_But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do._

_So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do._

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles,_

_Yes you make my life worthwhile,_

_So I told you with a smile..._

_It's all about you."_

_Sebastian: "It's all about you," _

_Santana: "It's all about you," _

_Sebastian: "It's all about you, baby"_

_Santana: "It's all about," _

_Sebastian: "It's all about you,"_

_Santana: "It's all about you,"_

_Sebastian: "It's all about you," _

_Sebastian: "It's all about you," _

_Santana: "It's all about you," _

_Sebastian: "It's all about you, baby"_

_Santana: "It's all about," _

_Sebastian: "It's all about you,"_

_Santana: "It's all about you,"_

_Sebastian: "It's all about you,_

_It's all about you." _

_(YouTube - watch?v=-QN6CB23vL4) _

_(Song – It's All About You, McFly) _

As their song came to an end and Santana finally took a breath, Sebastian carefully took Santana's hand in his to pull her closer to him for a soft kiss. The same moment everyone in the choir room started clapping for them, something which made Santana's smile a little wider.

"That was beautiful." Quinn said with a smile, looking up at Sebastian and Santana in admiration.

"You guys sound great together." Sam said with an adorably funny expression covering his face, as if he was trying to find an impression to say to prove his sentence.

"Thank you." Santana said with a soft chuckle before allowing Sebastian to carefully pull her back to their seats in the corner, the Warblers patting Sebastian's shoulder and smiling brightly at Santana as they passed them.

"You guys." Mr Schuester began. "That was amazing."

"He's right." Rachel said quietly, instantly everyone turned to look at her questionably. "You two were amazing.. The way you sing to each other is.. Beautiful."

"I guess we've been a bit hard on you two.." Kurt added with a sigh before looking over at Sebastian and Santana.

"A bit?" Sebastian almost hissed, though he stayed calm surprisingly.

It wasn't the fact that Kurt and Rachel didn't like him that bothered him, what bothered him was the way they were treating Santana. They were meant to be her friends, yet as soon as she found someone who made her happy they turned on her. That was what bothered him.

"We're sorry Santana." Kurt added. "Or at least I'm sorry, I guess Rachel is too."

"I only heard you say it." Santana said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said quietly.

"What was that Dwarf, I didn't hear you." Santana smirked again, Sebastian trying his best not to laugh at Santana's insult.

"I said I'm sorry Santana, now I'm not saying it again." Rachel said with a slight glare flashed her way.

"Fine." Santana said with a shrug. "Forgive me if I don't accept your apologies straight away."

"Santana-" Kurt said with a sigh.

"Guys give her time, you did turn your backs on her for a few weeks.." Finn said with an apologetic smile flashed Santana's way.

Santana would have smiled back at him since he was right, but she didn't. For the rest of the hour they had to spend there Santana sat in silence at the back with Sebastian, their hands entwined in each others. They didn't talk, they just watched and listened to everyone else's performances. For once not whispering insults to each other. They were both busy thinking of each other. Thinking of how happy they made each other, how complete they felt with each other.

Even on the way home they didn't talk much, they still were wrapped up in their thoughts. Not wanting to stop thinking of the other for even a second. That was until they got in Santana's apartment, where they had to stop thinking and actually get things done.

"Coffee?" Santana asked with a sweet smile adorning her lips.

"I love you." Sebastian said honestly as he watched his girlfriend practically skip to the kitchen and turn the kettle on.

"I love you too." Santana said honestly, looking over her shoulder at him as she said that before grabbing two cups out of the cupboard.

"I really, really love you." Sebastian said slowly, walking over to her in the kitchen. "You're the only person who's ever going to hear me say those words." He added.

Santana's smile grew wider as she spun around on her tiptoes to look at him. "You're the only one I want hearing those words come from me, too."

"I'm glad I found you." Sebastian said with a smile, now wrapping his arms around Santana as she turned around to make the coffee.

"I'm glad you did too." Santana said with a soft giggle. "Even if you do have a Disney Prince haircut and look like the villain out of a cheesy 80s movie."

Sebastian pretended to be shocked. "C'mon, J-Lo, you know you love that about me." He whispered in her ear before placing a gentle kiss on Santana's cheek.

"I do." She said with a smile before finally making the two coffee's.

"Didn't poison it did you?" Sebastian then asked jokingly before moving from behind Santana and grabbing a cup, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"We'll soon find out." Santana added with a quick wink, causing Sebastian to laugh.


	14. Promise

A few weeks had past since the New Directions, accompanied by the Warblers, won sectionals. Everyone was clearly happy about their win, though Rachel being Rachel was straight onto planning their next set list for regionals.

Santana didn't blame her for thinking on the next competition straight away though, she and Sebastian had already agreed that the show choirs they went up against for sectionals were tough and they could only imagine what the choirs for regionals would be like.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked Santana with a smile, pulling his arm closer around the woman.

Santana nodded, lazily looking up into his bright green eyes. "I'm fine." She smiled brightly. "Are you?"

Sebastian nodded before placing a soft kiss on the top of Santana's head. "Waking up next to the woman I love, of course I'm fine."

Santana giggled before cuddling up closer to Sebastian, her head laying on his chest as she listened to her favourite melody – Sebastian's heartbeat. "Good."

"Have I ever mentioned how happy you make me, Santana?" Sebastian then asked her curiously, looking down at her with a smile.

Santana looked back up at Sebastian. "You don't need to, I already see it."

"I should tell you more often though." Sebastian said with a nod to himself. "You deserve it." He added.

Santana smiled again. "As do you." She paused for a moment as she changed her position on Sebastian and the bed just to place a gentle kiss on the tip of Sebastian's nose. "You make me the happiest I've ever been, when I'm with you nothing else matters."

Sebastian couldn't help but to smile even wider at her words. Of course he knew he made her happy, but hearing her say it definitely made his heart skip a few beats. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana said before stealing a soft kiss from her boyfriends lips.

"I have something for you, actually." Sebastian said with a slight smirk as he noticed the instant curious expression adorning Santana's features. "Close your eyes."

"But Sebastian." Santana said with a pout.

"Do you trust me?" Sebastian asked with his brow raised slightly.

Santana sighed before closing her eyes. "I would trust you with my life." She said honestly.

Sebastian watched Santana curiously for a few minutes before making some funny facial expressions at her – just to check that she really did have her eyes closed and couldn't see. "I would you, too." Sebastian said once he was sure Santana couldn't see anything.

Carefully reaching into his jacket on the floor, Sebastian pulled out a little black box from his pocket. With a smile Sebastian placed a soft kiss on Santana's lips. "You can open your eyes now." He whispered their lips only inches apart for a few heartbeats before Sebastian eventually created a space between them for her to clearly see the box.

As Santana was finally allowed to open her eyes, she couldn't help but to just smile brightly as she saw Sebastian's face. Never would she be able to look at his beautiful face without smiling at him. "Sebastian what did you-" Her words were cut off as soon as she noticed the little black box in Sebastian's hand. A box that looked very similar to a ring box.

"Don't panic." Sebastian said with a chuckle, noticing the slightly shocked expression on her features. "This is a promise ring." He said slowly while opening the box, revealing a small silver ring with one diamond on it.

Santana tilted her head to the side slightly as she looked from the ring to Sebastian for a few minutes, the ring really was beautiful. But she wasn't quite sure what Sebastian was doing with it.

"I promise to love you and to be here for you whenever you need me." Sebastian said with a smile. "I promise that you're the only person for me, the only person to attract my attention and-"

Santana had cut Sebastian off by pressing her lips against his for a passionate kiss. "Its beautiful." She eventually said with a smile.

"Almost as beautiful as you are." Sebastian smiled back at her while passing her the box.

Santana looked at the ring in closer detail for a few heartbeats before placing the ring on her left ring finger, she wasn't sure where it was meant to go but she felt like it should go there. She was his and he was hers, always.

"Thank you." Santana said eventually breaking the few minutes of silence they were in.

"No, thank you." Sebastian said with a soft chuckle before placing a soft kiss on Santana's lips.


	15. Rant 1

A/N: I apologize to anyone this doesn't apply to. But I wasn't going to just sit back and not say anything. Also I wanted to point out that I will not be removing the guest comments thing, leave comments whenever you like using your account or deciding to be anonymous. But preferably leave nice comments. Leave comments like the one I'm responding to now, you'll get the same treatment. Now I'm not being bitchy for future reference, I'm being honest. Everything written here is completely honest and completely my own words 'From the heart' I guess you could say. I hope whoever you are that left this comment, that you read this and take note.

Dear Guest,

You left the comment "You're a disgusting human being, making two gay people be in a hetro relationship."

Firstly I wanted to congratulate you on your grammar.

Secondly, how does that make me a disgusting human being making Sebastian and Santana be in a relationship in something I thought of and decided to write down and publish and that is in no way real to the show or even possible to happen?

Yes I ship Sebtana and I love reading and writing about them, but that doesn't mean I'm against gays. I fully support gay rights and equal marriage as well as a lot of other things. Love is love and as long as both people in the relationship are happy I don't see why anyone should give a damn about what their sexuality is.

My stories about Sebtana clearly aren't real. Nothing in them is real. They're just made up. Making two gay people be together in these FAKE stories doesn't mean that I am against their sexuality in the fake world or the real world.

In the TV universe Santana is happily married to Brittany – which I find to be utterly adorable, by the way – and Sebastian is probably off in University or some crap like that finding a replacement for Blaine. If you haven't read my other stuff I include Brittania a little, or I try to. I admit my writing isn't the best but I try. I try to come up with something entertaining not because I have to but because I enjoy it.

So I'm a disgusting human being for shipping two gay people together because they suit? Because they sound amazing together? They had chemistry during the Smooth Criminal performance. If shipping them makes me a disgusting human being then fine. There are worse ships out there.

Though explain to me why shipping them makes me a disgusting human being. They're just two fictional characters and if you haven't noticed practically every character in whatever universe you're a fan of every character gay, straight or even asexual will get shipped with someone who isn't the same at some point. But who cares? There's absolutely nothing wrong with that because it doesn't hurt anyone. Just because people like myself ship Sebtana it doesn't mean that we are against gay people and believe that they shouldn't exist.

People are people, love is love. Who gives a damn honestly? Its 2015. Got a problem with how someone is then keep it to yourself. No one else wants to hear it.

My best friend is a lesbian. I also have another old friend who is gay. They once dated. They made a very cute couple and went strong on and off for a couple of years. I shipped them together, does that make me a disgusting human being? Does that make them disgusting human beings? I think not. Now he's probably off dating as many guys as he can get with, and a few ladies, and she is now in a happy relationship with a woman. Does that still make them disgusting human beings for once being with each other?

What I find strange is that you call me the disgusting human being for making Sebastian and Santana be together in a FICTIONAL story, yet you are the one accusing me of not supporting gay rights. Is your mind really that small that even at the slightest thing you see of people shipping two gay people together and making them 'straight' that you automatically think that they hate gays? I never specified in my stories that they're straight. I never wrote they stopped liking the same sex. Never have I made them 100% straight. Surely that should have pointed something out that I don't hate on gays? Or did you just decide to be rude today and search for the tag just to make someone feel like shit for a few hours just so you could feel better about yourself?

I admit I find myself stupid right now because I got your comment at 8:45am this morning and I have thought about it and got stressed and bitchy over your comment until now while I'm writing this at 2:38pm.

If you still seem to think that I dislike gay people then how about this little tale for you. My best friend went through so much shit when she came out as gay 4 years ago. Almost everyone made fun of her and started treating her differently. None of our 'friends' would stick up for her either. One day a stupid little boy started talking shit to her so I turned around and yelled so that everyone could hear, "AND SHE'S WITH ME, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" And suddenly no one said shit to her anymore and if they did then it was behind her back. If you don't understand what I just said, for an entire year our school believed that my best friend and I were a couple. If they asked we would say the truth, if they didn't then we didn't bother correcting them. Why did I do that? Because she's my best friend and I would do anything to make sure that she doesn't go through shit alone. She was the only lesbian at our school. Can you even imagine how she must have felt? Being the only one and everyone takes the piss of her because of it? I didn't want her to suffer alone and if they can make fun of a gay person for being gay then why can't they make fun of a straight person for being straight? To me there is no difference. Love is love no matter what gender you fall for.

Perhaps writing this is pointless because I doubt you 'Guest' will be reading this but I don't care. I'm putting it out there because it pisses me off how people just assume that you're against gay rights and shit.

I've heard about people accusing Sebtana shippers of being against gays but never until now have I had to personally deal with it. I find it pathetic that you would even think that and I find it even more pathetic that you dare to say anything under a 'Guest' comment. I would have loved to have personally sent you a response like I do my good feeback – I always send a "Thank You." There way. Not because I have to, but because they took the time to leave a NICE comment and read what I wrote so I will ALWAYS respond with something as small as a "Thank You."

I would apologize to you, but I'm not going to. I don't believe that I should apologize for shipping two fictional characters together that are actually pretty cute together. Naya and Grant really portrayed Santana and Sebastian greatly on the show. I have a question for you though, since I'm a disgusting human being for shipping them what do you think of both Naya Rivera and Grant Gustin then? Clearly their great performances as the characters as well as their awesome Smooth Criminal duet has something to do with us Sebtana shippers shipping their characters together. It doesn't just 'come out of nowhere' and definitely not just because both characters happen to be gay.

Also, what do you think of those people out there who ship Brittany and Artie? Brittany married Santana but they still ship the pair. Do you think they to be disgusting human beings or because it happened in the TV universe do you turn a blind eye? Do you criticize everyone who ships one or more gay person to make them 'straight'? I don't see a problem with it. Its fictional and by shipping Sebtanna and any other ship like them, that doesn't mean in any way that they don't like gays. You 'Guest' are making that up in your clearly puny mind.

I do hope in your future you will expand your mind and not think that everyone doesn't like gay people when you must deliberately search for stories like mine, that you will come to realize that not everyone is against gay rights and actually most if not all are rather supportive of them.

Have a nice day, week or night.

The Author 'PotterAvenger' and probably any other Sebtana shipper who feels the same way as I do right now.

Ps.. Next time maybe you shouldn't be anonymous when leaving your hateful comment. Hiding behind a computer might make you seem more tough or make you feel even better about yourself but believe you and me, every time you leave a comment like this stating that I am against gay rights you will get another one of these. Every time.

Pss.. If you were curious, I just finished writing this at 2:58pm. I spent a LOT of time thinking this over as you might be able to tell.


	16. Rant 2

Dear Guests,

You all left these comments: "This is disgusting santanas a lesbian and Sebastian's a gay man respect their sexualities your a disgusting homophob",

"Gross story and pairing santanas a lesbian you need to learn that &amp; respect it not by making her confused for a gay dude that likes Blaines d***.",

"I'll say it because I know someone else will and will be ruder about it than they need to but... is it really necessary to tag Brittany in this so it shows up in the Brittana section? It's not exactly a fun experience for a q*** girl to come to a page to read stories about one of the few canon representations we have, only for a het story featuring one of those canon q*** characters with a guy to be at the top of the page. I'm not judging you for writing it, anyone can write or ship what they please, but some consideration for tagging would be appreciated so we don't have to constantly see it. Thanks.",

"Seriously take brittany out of this tag as a lesbian I hate when people turn the few lesbian characters and make them confused it's disrespectful to me. Please take this out of the Brittana tag unless you did it for attention cause it's rude.",

"Why is this in the Brittana tag gross Santanas a lesbian do you even watch glee?" and finally "Wow it is clearly stated in the show Santanas a lesbian not pan or bi that's Britts character and if it's not a Brittana fic and it takes away from a character ship that has helped so many people come out and accept themselves then yes it shouldn't have britt in it and yes it's hugely disrespectful. But if you want to support a homophobe that clearly has issues and a story that'll get hate for being posted in the Brittana tag when it has nothing to do with this ship then yes it's improperly tagged and the authors being an a*** for doing so. If you so choose to write sebtana fine but don't tag it Brittana and expect this story to get any kind of love cause Brittana helped many girls come out to their parents &amp; that whole sans confused about her sexual orientation is even more disrespectful. Please tag your homophobic stories probably. Since it not only disregards Santanas true sexuality but Sebastians as well. This is why I hate people like you taking away a rare lesbian characters sexuality it's degrading and a horrible life you live take this out of the Brittana tag you and your homophobic trash fandom can read it in the sebtana tag not the Brittana 1."

I would write one of these to all of you separately like I did the first rant I ever published, but I honestly can't be bothered writing the same thing over and over again.

And also I should point out I highly doubt that any of you will actually be reading this, but in case you are here's my response to your comment and I hope next time you decide to leave one you will review how you're acting before you post it.

First comment:

I realize that Santana is a lesbian and Sebastian is gay. I get that they are both openly gay on the show and that I love. It adds to their characters, on the show. Now I am somewhat used to hearing the same thing said to many people not just me about writing the two characters being together being 'offensive' and shit but is it really? They're just two characters that people like together. Doesn't make it real. There is a reason why it is called 'Fan Fiction' because it is made by the fans and it isn't real.

I have a question, how does it make me homophobic? How? Just how? Like be serious. Calling me homophobic because I ship something that YOU don't like does not give you the right to accuse me of not supporting gay people – because I do. Hell my best friend is even a damn lesbian for god sake. Besides, would I be homofobic I wouldn't even write about either Santana or Sebastian.

Second comment:

This story is gross? Don't read it then. This pairing is gross? Again, don't read it then. I have learned that Santana is a lesbian, since it came out actually during season 2. I don't have a problem with that. Would I have a problem with it I wouldn't be writing about Santana at all, would I? I respect that and fully support it, I don't give a crap. Sexuality, to me, doesn't define who a person is. What defines a person is what they do and how they act, not who they love. Sure Sebastian wants Blaines dick but he ain't getting it is he? Considering Blaine is married to Kurt and all. But whatevs. If you dislike my story then why click on it? I mean like really why? Just don't read it. Don't waste your energy on shit you dislike, eh?

Third comment:

Firstly I wanted to thank you for actually being polite with your comment and actually writing a comment that I respect more because you're actually somewhat nice in it. Now, as a responce to your comment I wanted to also say that I respect that. I tagged Brittany in this story because I am writing her in it, I will be tagging other characters in the story if I chose to continue it and should I write them in it. I didn't realize that it would come up in the Brittany/Santana tag so I apologize for that – but I would just like to point out that in the bio section I clearly wrote "Sebtana." So really you didn't have to actually click on it. Now because you were somewhat nice and polite with your comment, I will say I hope you have a good day and actually find the stories you want to read on here and not those in which you clearly don't want to scroll upon.

Fourth comment:

First off, I'm getting the impression that you are telling me what to do and that doesn't boed well with me. Who do you think you are demanding I do things? Perhaps if you asked nicely I would consider it but demanding I do something you want? No. Just no. I don't mean any disrespect to anyone who is gay or a lesbian when I write my stories, honestly I don't quite get how it does offend you. It is fan fiction. Not real. Never will be real. Just something a fan has thought of, written and shared with others. Now I'm not saying I expect everyone to like my stories – Believe me, I don't. I don't even care if you despise my work. Everyone has their own opinions and I fully respect that. - But what I do respect is for you and anyone else who also comments to be somewhat respectful also. You have a problem, fair enough comment it. But no need to get all demanding and mean. - I say mean because it is the politest word to describe you at the minute. I didn't tag my story as Brittana, I clearly labelled it as "Sebtana" - but whatever. Who reads the bios of a story anyway? Clearly not you. Like I already explained to a comment above you, I didn't realize that by tagging Brittany in my story it would instantly take my story to the Brittana fan fics out there. I tagged the Blondie in my story because she is actually in my story and considering that I plan to write more with her in my story I thought I should tag her. Just like in previous story's I have tagged 'Jeff' or even 'Hunter'. I would like to point out though I appreciate you eventually asking to take it out of the Brittana tag but honestly I didn't tag it as Brittana anyway so.. Yeh.

Fifth comment:

I didn't put it in the Brittana tag. Ugh. Gross? I guess I you're against this shit like but I don't see why. Fan fiction. Not real. Imagination. Never gonna happen. I wonder, do you also think it gross when someone makes Rachel and Tina become a couple? Or perhaps even Puck and Sam? And in answer of your other question, no. I clearly don't watch Glee as I've clearly no idea who any of the charters are. I just named them after my pet fish and decided to put it in the Glee section of this website.

Sixth comment:

I am aware that it is stated on the SHOW that Santana is a lesbian and that Sebastian is gay. But in case you haven't noticed by now, this isn't the show. This is just a little thing called fan fiction that is just something that someone has made up and is never going to happen. This is not the show. My ideas are not completely identical to the show. Sure I use the same characters and their traits and shit but my ideas are just completely imagined and obviously nothing to do with the show. I wonder if you actually realize there is a difference or not. So unless Santana and Brittany are in a relationship in something I have written, then I shouldn't use Brittany? I shouldn't write in their friendship? Fine. Suppose I could just make them have a lasting argument that turns them against each other for the rest of their fan fiction lives in THIS story and have Quinn take her place. Meh. Whatever floats your boat. I find Santana and Brittany's friendship to be just as adorable and even somewhat beautiful as their relationship throughout the show has become for them. Just because you feel that if they aren't in a relationship then Brittany should be used, doesn't mean that I'm actually not going to write in their friendship. I don't see why there's a problem with that anyway. Friends. Girlfriends. If you haven't noticed, still has the word 'Friends' in both. Fanfiction and the show are completely different. Do you react like this to all ships that include Santana but not Brittany?

Homophobic? Are you seriously calling me homophobic? That.. Is that an insult that you feel the need to use? Like come on, surely you should ask and actually get facts on someone before you accuse them of being homophobic. In my last rant I have clearly stated so many times that I am definitely not homophobic and I've even listed reasons to why I aren't, which personally I don't believe anyone should have to do. Love is love, respect that.

Sure, I have issues. But doesn't everyone? No one's life is perfect and mine definitely isn't. Now I'm not complaining nor will I go into talking about my life with you but still. Everyone has issues, I admit to that. But what has that to do with Sebtana as a ship? Last I checked you control yourself and with that whoever you want to ship. Wether that be Sebtana, Brittana, SnowBarry, Hermione, Dramione, WestAllen or even freaking Olicity – ship whoever the hell you want, why should anyone comment on it? Answer me that, who are you to just someone of who they find adorable together? To me that just shows how lonely your life must be and how little your mind is if you have to comment on something that other people clearly enjoy just because you dislike it.

Story will get hate? Yeah I realize. But doesn't every Sebtana story? I have like one that hasn't been hated on – Yet. But I imagine now I mention that you'll go and spread your hate on that one as well. But whatever, just shows how bored you must be to have to leave a comment on something you dislike instead of just clicking the 'x' on your tab and finding something else to read. - Again for the record, I didn't post it in the Brittana section. I clearly labeled it Sebtana and considering I wrote Brittany in the story I tagged her in it, much like I do other characters in my other stories.

I'm being an ass? Am I? Tell me, who is the one writing hateful comments and accusing someone of being freaking homophobic and then who's the one just responding to what you have written in the nicest way she can actually think of right now without getting aggravated. I think you need to take a look in the mirror, Love, before you start calling people names.

I didn't tag it Brittana. Ugh. I CLEARLY labelled in the bio of this fic "Sebtana". Is that not indication enough that this story would be about a Santana and Sebastian relationship. No? What do you want me to do? Also the cover image of this story is Naya and Grant so once again I ask, is that not enough of an indication to you what the relationship in MY fic would be?

I don't expect for my story to be loved by everyone. As I said in response to a previous comment, all I expect is to be somewhat respected when you leave a comment and not just throw around accusations of being homophobic without you even getting the slightest bit of evidence. I respect that everyone has their own opinions and shit but to me that is no excuse to start acting really disrespectful towards someone for writing something you don't like. Tell me, is this how you would talk to someone face to face? I appreciate and understand that Santana and Brittany's relationship on the show has helped people across the world come to terms with their sexuality and even come out to their friends and family, I find that great. But how does my story influenced by my ideas disrespect that? Its not real. Nothing to do with the show. The writers of Glee and everyone on the show is the reason for that, not me. So why does my story make a difference suddenly? How does it even? Its clearly nothing to do with the actual show.

Question, if you hate people like me then why do you even bother to click on my story? I don't believe that I have degraded either character in my fic but whatever. Its not a real story, not real characters, completely made up. I mean hell, is it not proof enough that it is completely a fake story and nothing to do with the show considering I even used a damn manip for the cover image? How more obvious do you want me to get?

Santana's true sexuality is a lesbian, yes. On the show. Now I'm not saying that in my stories Santana or even Sebastian are straight. Yes I ship them together but never have I ever written that they are completely straight. Also, I've never written a fic where I have ignored that Santana had relationships with another female. Or even Britt. They are somewhat mentioned, but oh no. Never mind that. I'm just apparently homophobic. Ugh.

I live a horrible life? You don't know me. I wonder, is leaving an anonymous guest comment making you feel brave? Does it make you feel somewhat happy to leave all this negativity behind on someone's work? Complain, then fine. But if you have hateful things to say then say it not on guest. At least then I could respond to you that way. Leave a comment on guest then at least be somewhat polite about it and don't you dare accuse me of being homophobic.

Didn't realize it was in the Brittana tag. How many more times do I have to write that? Once more I suppose – Brittany is tagged as a character in this story because she is actually a character in this story and I am not going to remove that because you among other people are being bitchy about it. I labled the story "Sebtana" clearly and even the cover photo is of Naya and Grant. Clear enough if you ask me.

Homophobic trash fandom? Well aren't you the loveliest of the bunch. Just because I as well as many other people ship Santana Lopez and Sebastian Smythe being together, does not mean that we are homophobic. We are also quite clearly not a trash fandom as we're not the ones going around spreading the hate and accusing people who write things we dislike of being homophobic. Most of us, if not all, do actually support gay people and in no way shape or form do we hate on them. Besides if you think about it, would we be homophobic we wouldn't like either Sebastian or Santana and would not bother writing or reading about them because they are gay. Perhaps think that over next time before you start throwing accusations of being homophobic around, eh?

Now to everyone else:

I enjoy getting comments from people about my work. I enjoy responding to those comments with something even as little as a "Thank you." Because I appreciate that the people leaving the comment has spent their time writing the comment and reading my stories. I don't take that for granted, I appreciate every single one of you reading this and any other of my fics.

I am a big supporter of the LGBT community, being called homophobic is actually offensive to me because I really aren't. My best friend is a lesbian, guy friend is gay, an old friend of mine is trans-gender.. Why would I have any reason to hate against any of those? They're all people. Sexuality doesn't define who a person is. How they act defines who they are, not who they love. So think about it. You call me disgusting and shit but you're the ones leaving the negative hateful comments. I'm not leaving them. If I read something and I dislike it I don't bother leaving a negative comment, I just click off it and find something more enjoyable to read.

Fortunately this time I'm not mad at the comments. Hell I didn't even let it get to me this time. But it gets me how someone can just be so hateful and accuse someone of something so.. Disgusting of a human being without actually having any evidence on it. What do you gain from that?

I respect that everyone has their own opinions and sometimes feel the need to share those opinions, but why do it behind a guest account? Do you feel power of being anonymous? Do you feel brave behind the computer screen? Is your life that boring and lonely that you feel the need to leave your negativity on someone who you don't even know to try and make them feel like shit? I wonder, what do you gain from it? And above all, do you act like this to your friends and family? Do you act like this in person, or is it just when you can hide behind a computer screen? Honestly from my opinion, all of you – aside the ONE comment that actually seemed to try and be polite about it, to me – seem like truly horrible people to know and be around.

Now I'm done with my rant, but should you feel the need to hear more of one of my rants – with more angry typing involved – then I invite you to read my first rant.

To everyone this doesn't apply to, I apologize for you reading this – if you do read this – but I wasn't just going to sit back and not say something.

_Here I would just like to thank everyone else for their support, I honestly appreciate it and I never would have thought that even just one person would stand with me against the haters. You are all beautiful people and I honestly wish you the best, I don't take any of your support for granted and know I will always be utterly thankful of it. _

_I want to especially thank 'With A Violet', because she is one of the reasons why I carry on writing these stories and don't just give up. You are truly one of the nicest people I have ever 'met' online and your support means the world to me. I never expected anyone to DM me because of these hateful comments but you did, you surprised me and you really did make my day a whole lot better. I've thanked you before now and I will thank you again, I honestly appreciate it. I wish you the best and I hope you have a wonderful day, night or morning. Whenever you read this – If you read this. _


End file.
